


1282：西/西/里晚祷

by owakoblack



Series: Bad Romance [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owakoblack/pseuds/owakoblack
Summary: 本篇是Bad Romance系列第二弹。本故事属于国设和历史向，舞台是1282年的西西里。西西里国王腓特烈二世临终前将罗维诺托付给基尔照顾，不幸将两人联系在一起的霍亨施陶芬王朝却被安茹王朝灭绝了。怀念过去的罗维诺和一心想着复仇的革命者们让这个曾经和平、繁荣的国度掀起天翻地覆的浪潮，作为条顿骑士团的基尔能否捍卫他的誓言呢？全文七章已完结+番外篇





	1. Chapter 1

狭窄的旋转楼梯通道里，传来急促的脚步声和喘气声。一个外表十四岁的少年在急匆匆地往上攀爬。白色长袍下是他瘦弱得如少女般轻盈的身体，红色披肩像破损的旗帜迎风飘起。  
在隔着下面两层楼的地方，一个身穿锁子甲的骑士气喘吁吁地奋力追赶上面的少年——他只恨这身铠甲太重，但是已经没有时间去脱掉了，如果追不上，一切将会结束。  
不幸的是骑士偏偏晚了一步，在他登上顶层的小阁楼时，他看到少年已经背对着站在没有护栏的窗台上。少年回过头来，湿润的金绿色大眼睛绝望地看着向他奔来的骑士，同时身体向后倒去，瞬间消失在骑士的视野中。  
“哥哥大人，为什么？！”  
   
巴/勒/莫，2018年。春风带来的潮湿空气没有海腥味，反而是清甜的柠檬花香，海浪给沙滩盖上闪着金光的深蓝色被子，这座慵懒的城市还在地/中/海的摇篮中做着古老的梦。  
刚从柏/林直飞来的基尔，出了小小的机场，就租车直奔市区的中央火车站。  
能让这个一向训练有素、沉着冷静的前军事国家如此急昏了头的，就只有一切随性的前西/西/里王国。是的，罗维诺的行为常常让基尔摸不着头脑。昨晚还在基尔卧室有说有笑的南意/大/利人，今天早上就消失的无影无踪，如果不是身旁的被单还留有褶皱和余香的话，基尔还真以为昨晚发生的事情是一场美梦呢。  
虽然没有任何证据，他隐约感到自己的恋人不在那/不/勒/斯或者阿/马/尔/菲等离德/国比较近的地方，而是逃到了偏远的西/西/里西北角的首府巴/勒/莫。然而第六感没有告诉他具体在巴/勒/莫的哪个地方能找到任性的南意人。  
也许是13世纪末那次事件的后遗症，基尔非常不喜欢罗维诺突然莫名其妙地闹失踪，时间拖得越久，他越感到不安。  
匆忙中租来的破旧FI/AT 500虽然时速不高，来到火车站附近的小街小巷反而更灵巧。冲过几条肮脏的街道后，巷子尽头终于出现一个优雅古典的雕花石门，隐藏其后的是“大宅邸”马焦内教堂（Magione）。  
教堂四四方方的形状、诺/曼风格淡棕色的外墙和拱形门窗，如果不是屋顶因为时间的流逝变成煤灰色，一切都和基尔记忆中八百年前的教堂一模一样。  
这里的环境也相对安静且整洁，在绿化程度不高的巴/勒/莫市区，前院种满郁郁葱葱的树木，彷如亚热带的沙漠绿洲。马焦内12世纪末的时候，由亨利四世赠送给刚成立不久的条/顿骑士团作为他们在西//西里王国的总部，作为回报，骑士团将负责保护幼小的霍/亨/施/陶/芬国王平安长大。1492年骑士团全体撤离西/西/里岛后，他们对这里已经没什么影响力，但是基尔没想到如今教堂还是保护的很好，即使没什么游客听说过这里。  
侧门前坐着个漂亮的棕色卷发妹子，用不太流利的英语问基尔收三欧元的门票，基尔不可能说他以前就住在这里，只好乖乖交钱。  
进了侧门就是一条中世纪长廊，春日的阳光从庭院穿过一个个古老的拱门，和落在地上的石柱影子交织成梦幻的景象，强烈的光线中可以看到粉尘在飞舞，却看不见长廊漆黑的尽头——如果沿着长廊走下去，穿越时间，回到那个繁荣的时代，该有多好！  
基尔这么想着，记忆就把他带回了13世纪初的马焦内庭院。  
那时候基尔和罗维诺的外表只有十岁，他们像无忧无虑的孩子一样在长廊上尽情地奔跑着，跟在他两后面的是一个金橙色卷发的日/耳/曼小男孩，也是十岁的模样。  
“等等我，罗维诺，基尔！”小男孩气喘吁吁地停下脚步，双手撑着膝盖，弯腰半蹲下来。  
罗维诺和基尔赶紧也停下脚步，转身走向男孩子。“腓特烈，你不会只有这么点体力吧？”基尔向腓特烈伸出一只小手，“将来你要统治西/西/里王国，身体素质要过关哦！”罗维诺也露出略带担心的表情凑上前。  
这时候，腓特烈突然直起身子，一把抓住了罗维诺的手，“嘿嘿，我比基尔先抓到你了！”  
“喂喂，国王怎么可以耍诈！本大爷不服！本大爷一直跑在前面，应该是我先抓到哥哥大人的啊！”  
“我们说好谁先抓到罗维诺谁就赢，没说只能用跑的方法呢。要经常动动脑子哦，小骑士~”腓特烈漂亮的蓝眼睛笑成一条缝，仍然拉着罗维诺的手不放。  
“我不同意，哥哥大人是本大爷的！”基尔扑到罗维诺身上，从背后环住他细长的脖子，罗维诺粉嫩的小脸蛋刷的一下子变成玫红色。  
“基尔，不可以没大没小的！骑士要有骑士的样子！”忽然走廊尽头的铁门开了，探出一个满脸胡子的中年大叔的头，极有震慑力的洪亮嗓音把基尔下了一跳。  
“对、对不起！”基尔立即松开罗维诺的脖子，垂下双手紧贴大腿，身子直得像个木偶。  
仿佛一闪而过的雷电，铁门又关上了。  
基尔立马放松了表情，向腓特烈和罗维诺调皮地吐吐舌头。  
三个孩子很快忘了刚才大骑士的怒吼，又开心地在庭院的花丛里扑蝴蝶。很快，腓特烈抓到了一只翠绿尾巴的大凤蝶，递给了罗维诺。看着两人笑嘻嘻的背影，基尔噘起了小嘴，转过身去，假装没看见腓特烈的战果，绕着庭院中央的一口井转圈。  
忽然他兴奋地拍了一下手，默念着“有了”，又转身对两个男孩子大喊：“你们想知道这口井的秘密吗？”  
“什么秘密？”腓特烈好奇地问，罗维诺则捏紧手中的大凤蝶，走到井旁边。  
“一百年前，有个僧侣想从井中打水来喝，不慎衰落淹死了。自那之后，每天晚上他的幽灵都会出现，口中念着‘我要喝水、我要喝水……’”一边说着，基尔悄悄绕到正在观看井的深度的罗维诺身后，然后大力拍了一下他蜷缩着的双肩，大喊一声：“啊哇！”  
“哎呀！”罗维诺整个人跳起来，接着哇地一声哭了，手中的蝴蝶也趁机飞走。  
“基尔！你是打算一个星期不吃饭了吧！”铁门又开了，大骑士走出来，抓住基尔后面的衣领，将他拎起来，“看你对西/西里王国做了什么？！”  
“我知道错了，萨尔察大人！”基尔在半空中慌乱挣扎着四肢。  
罗维诺赶紧擦掉眼泪，金绿色的双眼看着基尔，却没有任何生气的神色，“我没事，请不要惩罚基尔。”  
“我们只是在玩游戏，萨尔察。把小骑士放下来吧。”年幼的腓特烈显出了帝王气质，语气坚定地命令道。  
萨尔察顺从地松开基尔的衣领，基尔在落地的一瞬间，突然像脱弦之箭冲向庭院的一个阴暗角落。  
“是谁在那里？！”基尔毫不犹豫地拔出腰间短剑，扔向灌木丛——树叶沙沙作响，显然里面躲着人。  
基尔钻进灌木丛，很快将一个比他大三倍的男子拖了出来。  
“基尔，小心啊！”罗维诺很害怕那个高大的陌生男子会反扑过来伤害小骑士，幸好萨尔察及时上前和基尔一起制服该男子。  
从男子的法语和身上带有的纹章来看，他们很快认出这是安/茹家族派来的刺客。基尔很生气地骂了一句：“怎么又是那些法/国混蛋，整天想对哥哥大人和王储殿下出手，去死吧！”  
“基尔，不可以骂脏话！”萨尔察喝了他一句。  
看到基尔又立即像个木偶一样站直身子，罗维诺忍不住笑了。“谢谢你保护我和我的国王。”  
“这点小事不算什么，‘守护’本来就是本大爷的使命和格言之一，kesesese！”基尔得意洋洋地叉腰大笑。  
“基尔，还记得骑士的礼仪吗？”萨尔察瞪了他一眼。  
基尔赶紧收起笑容，一脸认真地走到罗维诺跟前，单膝下跪，这样成熟稳重的举动使这个小骑士好像瞬间成长了十岁一样。  
在罗维诺害羞得不知所措之时，腓特烈在他耳边悄悄说道：“把右手伸出来就好。”罗维诺照着做了。  
基尔轻轻托起罗维诺的手，吻了一下。“我是您的骑士，守护您是我的荣幸。”  
   
时光的流逝对于国家来说比一般人迅速得多，当基尔和罗维诺外表长到十四岁的时候，当年还是个漂亮小男孩的腓特烈，如今已经五十六岁了，不如说，这位在三十年间让西/西/里王国达到繁荣鼎盛时期的国王，很快就要离世了。  
十二月连续下了一周的雨，天气变得比往年寒冷，身患重病的腓特烈二世躺在阿普利亚的百花宫床上奄奄一息。  
罗维诺坐在床边哭哭啼啼，基尔则不停地轻拍罗维诺的肩膀安慰他，虽然自己心里也很难过。  
“我美丽的祖国，请不要为了我这样的凡人哭肿了双眼，或者伤透了心。人老总要归西，能在这片生我养我的土地上安稳度过最后的时光，何尝不是件幸福的事呢？再说，有你们两人陪在我身边……”腓特烈颤抖着拉起罗维诺和基尔的手，昔日像巴/勒/莫的海水般清澈的蓝色双眼在病榻中变得暗淡无光甚至泛黄。“看你们，还这么年轻，一定还能活很久很久……基尔，未来的日子，罗维诺就拜托你了……”说着，腓特烈永远地闭上了眼睛。  
1250年12月，一个不吉利的十三号，西/西/里失去了这位强大的君主，很快他便感到周围国家对这片富饶美丽的土地投来虎视眈眈的目光。不仅是悲伤，巨大的压力让他感到害怕。  
罗维诺眼泪未干的大眼睛默默地注视着基尔深红色的双眼，他握紧了骑士宽大的手掌，仿佛在说：“我们该怎么办？”  
   
这一天，那/不/勒/斯在哭泣。滔天巨浪愤怒地拍打着守护了桑/塔/露/西/亚港几百年的大理石堤岸，就连坚不可摧的蛋/堡也仿佛在风浪中摇摇欲倒。海平线上雷电在闪，发出的火光让人们不时抬头看远处的维/苏/威火山，担心是否将要爆发。  
温柔美丽的那/不/勒/斯在哭泣。暴雨如刀枪从天而降，拍打着围观人群冷漠的面孔。然而，无论雨下得多么大，广场上的血迹还是没有被及时冲洗干净——今天在这里被处决的犯人太多了。  
用衣物遮盖着头的人群中，年轻的西/西/里王国却任凭雨点打落在自己因为湿漉而变成深黑色的短发上。他深邃的双眼悲伤地看着刚被从蛋/堡的监狱中拉出来的最后一个犯人、也是他最后的一个君主、霍/亨/施/陶/芬家族的最后一人。  
要说年仅十六岁的康拉丁毫无畏惧是不可能的，他纤细的身体在狂风暴雨中颤抖，苍白的脸孔仍然掩饰不了他的美貌——这让罗维诺想起腓特烈二世年轻时的模样。可惜啊，如此年轻貌美的生命很快就要消逝在沾满鲜血的刀刃之下。  
如果不是比他高大半个头的基尔站在他身边、一直紧握着他的手的话，罗维诺早就脚软得站不住了。可是这个为了战斗而生的骑士今天看起来也不是那么坚强，他身上包满了雪白的绷带，就连铠甲也穿不了，尽管站他们身后的曾经的宫廷御医普洛齐达告诫过他这样的身体状况不便外出，他还是像一棵松树般一动不动地守护在伤心的罗维诺身边。  
康拉丁站到侩子手跟前，转过身的时候，看到了人群中和他年纪相仿的罗维诺。  
“对不起，我失败了，亲爱的祖国。”  
他脱下手上一只绣满宝石的红色手套，朝人群中的罗维诺扔去。  
侩子手的刀落下。老泪横秋的普洛齐达接住了手套。罗维诺晕了过去。  
“哥哥大人！”  
基尔用破损的身体接住了倒下的西/西/里王国，随即两人一起瘫坐在成了河流的地上。  
任我流泪吧，那/不/勒/斯。


	2. Chapter 2

1282年，巴/勒/莫的维/切/利/亚市场。这个巴/拉/特大道上的市场热闹非凡，从五彩缤纷的水果蔬菜、活蹦乱跳的海鲜、来自世界各地的香料，到说不上名字的奇异工艺品，小商小贩们高声叫卖，男女老幼、各种肤色和服装的人穿梭在看不到尽头的摊子中。  
“这是伊/朗卡尚进口的陶瓷，精致又高雅，买一套碗具给你打八折！”陶瓷商店里一个小个子的大叔向一个路过的黑色卷发少年微笑地招手。  
这少年虽然个子很高，稚嫩的脸看上去只有十六岁，圆溜溜的翠绿色双眼好奇地东张西望，身上的绫罗绸缎显露富家子弟的身份，难怪店主如此热情。  
“小少爷，您这身衣服很特别，是外国人吗？”店主看到少年走进店里，继续和他寒暄。  
“对呀，我刚从西/班/牙过来。巴/勒/莫真是个繁华的商业之都呀~”少年的口音明显，但是说的西西里语很流利。  
“唉，不如二十年前了，现在法/国人管的严，规矩多，税收也高，生意不好做啊。”  
“哦，可惜呀，我应该早些年来，还可以看到腓特烈二世统治下的繁荣西/西/里。”  
“腓特烈皇帝还在世的时候，小少爷您还没出生吧。我有幸见证那个时代，那是个自由繁荣的时代，我们挺直腰板、因身为西/西/里人而感到自豪。如今我们却成了法/国人的奴隶，任凭欺负宰割。”  
这时候，刚进店里的一个酒桶肚子的男性客人插话道：“那些法/国士兵实在可恶，成天来我开的餐馆吃了饭不交钱，喝醉了还在店里闹事。他们总是把自己看得比我们高一等，仿佛自己犯了罪恶不会受到上帝的惩罚一样。”  
陶瓷店主叹了一口气，“可恨啊，法/国人把我们的王族斩尽杀绝，最后的霍/亨/施/陶芬血脉、康拉丁王子在那/不/勒/斯被斩首的时候，才十六岁……他是个多么漂亮、善良的孩子……”  
看着刚才还笑容满面的巴/勒/莫大叔消沉下去，少年赶紧安慰：“其实，霍/亨/施/陶/芬家族没有灭亡，现今阿/拉/贡的王后就是霍/亨/施/陶/芬的公主呀！”  
“什么？霍/亨/施/陶/芬公主还活着？！”刚才一直在门口站着的隔壁鞋店的老板娘突然跑进陶瓷店里，一脸很吃惊的样子。  
“是呀，她是腓特烈二世的直系孙女康斯坦茨，嫁给了国王彼得三世。”西//班/牙少年很肯定地说。  
“可恶，我们被法/国人骗了，我们的王族还生存着呢！”店主激动地拍了一下桌子。  
“不可思议，这真是天大的好消息！我们应该一起吃饭庆祝一下！”老板娘兴奋地紧握双手。  
“我有个提议，各位来我的餐馆吧！”男客人说，“这位小哥，可以和我们多说些阿/拉/贡的……”  
“等等，”少年挥了一下手打断他的话，快步走出店门。  
原来是一个和西/班/牙少年年纪相仿的西/西/里少年路过店门，起先是少年一身镶嵌着华美饰物的白色长袍和肩上的红色披风吸引了他的注意，很快他快看到那张比少女还要美丽的精致脸庞，纯真的金绿色大眼睛好奇地环顾四周眼花缭乱的商品，不时地向和他打招呼的人们回以甜美的笑容。  
“老板，快告诉我，那个天使一般可爱的人是谁？”  
“那是西/西/里王国，上帝保佑他，最近他消瘦了不少，但是依然那么美丽。”  
“西/西/里？看来他的美丽真不是传说呀~”西/班/牙少年微笑着低声说。  
他正想追上去和罗维诺打招呼，却被突然横穿道路的三个大块头法/国士兵挡住了。  
“哦，这不是西/西/里吗？你们快过来！”其中一个法/国士兵说。很快，三个士兵把罗维诺团团围住了。  
“你们要做什么？”罗维诺显得有些害怕，往后退到一个水果摊子旁边，碰到摊子的桌角，手中的大布袋掉在地上。  
“你最好跟我们去一趟诺/曼王宫。”说着，两个高大的士兵挽起罗维诺纤细的双臂，就要把他架起来提走。  
“不要……放、放开我！”罗维诺使劲摇头，细嫩的皮肤被摁出了红印子，疼痛与害怕让美丽的眼睛里涌出晶莹的泪水。  
“慢着！放了他！”西/班/牙少年冲上前，拔出宝剑。  
“你这小子是谁？”拉着罗维诺的士兵们顿时停下来。  
“我是阿/拉/贡，你们胆敢对西/西/里动手，同样身为国家的我不会绕过你们！”西/班/牙少年用宝剑刺向一个士兵，来不及反抗的士兵立即倒在地上。  
“你们两个谁先来？还是一起上？”西/班/牙少年对还抓住罗维诺的剩下两个士兵说。  
“怎么办，伙计？这家伙是阿/拉/贡……”  
“西/西/里被我们国王征服，但是我们不可以惹阿/拉/贡，这可是法/国的邻居啊……”  
快速商量了一下后，两个士兵松开罗维诺，拖着躺地上的士兵狼狈而逃。  
西/班/牙少年走上前，向还呆站着的罗维诺鞠了一躬，“美丽的西/西/里，让你受惊了。我是阿/拉/贡，请叫我安东尼奥。”  
“谢谢你救了我，叫我罗维诺就好了。”  
“罗维诺没事吧，他们有没有弄疼你？”安东把地上的大布袋捡起来，递给罗维诺，“这袋子好重呀，你住哪里？我帮你提回去吧。”  
“不用了，一点也不重，再说我还要再逛一会市场。”罗维诺有点紧张地想从安东手里拿回袋子。  
可是安东其中一只手抓得更紧了，另一只手索性搭上罗维诺伸过来的手，握住了手心，“我很乐意和你一起逛市场哦~”安东露出阳光般灿烂的笑容。  
“真、真的不用了……”罗维诺挣脱掉安东握着的手，“啊，对了，我想起我还有急事，先这样了！”他赶紧转身就跑。  
“等等，罗维诺……？”安东很吃惊罗维诺的反应，但是没有追上去，只是保持着刚才的笑容，“算了，以后见面的机会多得是。不过，‘罗马诺’还真是漂亮啊~”  
   
夜晚，巴/勒/莫城墙外的齐/萨宫已经点亮了灯。  
罗维诺蹑手蹑脚地沿着旋转楼梯爬上二楼，本来想趁宫里所有人都没注意的时候回到自己的房间里，可是二楼入口处，一个少女正叉着腰等着他。  
“西/西/里大人，您怎么可以一个人偷跑出去呢？！”少女生气地撅着嘴，因为天生丽质，这样的表情反而显得可爱。  
“安吉丽娜，buona sera! 看我给你带了什么？”罗维诺从胀鼓鼓的大布袋里变出一个用水果装饰的五彩缤纷的蛋糕。  
“卡萨塔！太漂亮了！”安吉丽娜瞬间被收买，接过蛋糕抱在怀里。“谢谢西/西/里大人，您怎么知道我最喜欢的甜点就是卡萨塔呢？”  
“你上次和我说的呀，我记得很清楚哦！”罗维诺开心地微笑着，“对了，别和任何人说我一个人出去哦，特别是条/顿骑士团！”  
安吉丽娜赶紧摇摇头，“我不会说的！不过，条/顿大人已经来了，他正在您卧室旁边的客房等着您呢！”  
“基尔已经来了？”罗维诺一阵背脊发凉，一边思考着如何骗过基尔，一边慢慢走上三楼。  
等罗维诺一上楼，安吉丽娜立即露出猫样的花痴笑容，小声地自言自语：“呼啦~条/顿大人来了耶！”  
“奇怪了，有人不知道感激对自己好的人，反而成天想着不可能的事情。”忽然出现在安吉丽娜身后的一个金发青年说。  
安吉丽娜转过头，一脸鄙视地看着青年，“你不也一样吗，海因里希。亏你还是骑士团的一员，不应该禁欲吗？”  
“我是团里的医生，非僧侣修士，乃世俗之人，并没有禁欲一说。”海因里希露出德/意/志人常有的严肃表情。  
“哦？这样就能成为整天偷窥美丽的西/西/里大人的正当理由啦？”  
“并……并没有偷窥，”海因里希脸颊微微泛红，不好意思地看过另一边，“再说，总比你喜欢条/顿大人好吧，他可是把身心都献给上帝的宗/教骑士团啊。”  
“我对他是纯洁的崇敬之情，谁都知道他喜欢的就是……”  
“嘘，”海因里希赶快用手掌捂住安吉丽娜的嘴，“这话可不能说。”  
安吉丽娜用力扒开他的手，“讨厌啦，你敢碰纯洁的本姑娘？嫁不出去要你负责哦！”  
本来是开个玩笑，没想到海因里希却认真思考了一会，回答说，“要我负责，可以啊。”  
安吉丽娜立即明白了这个高个子德/意/志人的意思，脸都红了。  
   
与此同时，三楼罗维诺卧室旁边的客房。  
“基尔，我给你买了东西，明天你出发时一定要记得带上。”罗维诺将大布袋递给穿着条/顿白色长袍、比他高半个头的骑士。  
基尔接过来，看也不看就把袋子放桌子上，轻轻叹了一口气，“哥哥大人，你今天自己一个人外出了？”  
“是啊，去了趟维/切/利/亚市场，”仿佛为了转移话题，罗维诺匆忙打开袋子，掏出好几件物品，“这些干货给你在路上吃，我多买了些奶酪，我想耶路/撒/冷那里没这么好吃的东西。这对靴子是我能找到的最暖的一双，晚上沙漠降温的时候可以穿。还有这个……”  
“哥哥大人！”基尔紧张地握住罗维诺瘦弱的肩膀，“我很感谢你给我买了这么多东西！但是你一个人出去太危险了，万一遇到法/国士兵呢？”  
罗维诺没有马上回答他，粉嫩的脸蛋因为疼痛扭曲了一下。  
“怎么了，哥哥大人？哪里痛吗？”基尔赶快拉起罗维诺的衣袖，看到右手臂有一块红肿，上面还有隐隐约约的手指印。“这是怎么回事？难道是法/国士兵弄的？”  
罗维诺咬了咬樱桃红的下嘴唇，点点头。  
“他们对你做了什么？”基尔银色的眉头紧皱。  
“有三个法/国士兵想抓我去诺/曼王宫，碰巧遇到阿/拉/贡王国，把我解救了……”  
“阿/拉/贡王国？”  
“嗯，和我们年纪差不多的男生。”  
“他怎么在这里？”  
“有什么奇怪的？巴/勒/莫是国际都市呀。”  
“这样啊……”基尔的声音因为哽咽而变得低沉，“可是无论是不是法/国人，你都要长个心眼。别再一个人出去了，哥哥大人。你如果不小心照顾自己，我怎么放心离开你呢？”  
“无论我安不安全，你都必须去圣/地。你的总部蒙/特/福/特都失守了，现在形势相当不好，你再继续留在西/西/里过着安逸的生活，恐怕圣/地就要落入伊/斯/兰的手中。身为骑士团，守护圣/地才是最重要的事情！”  
“如果我是个自由的平凡人多好，这样我就能一直守护在哥哥大人身边……”  
“笨蛋，作为国家，我们才能存在的更久。只要活着，我们总有见面的时候。正因为如此，你一定要守护住自己的领地！”  
“我知道了，哥哥大人。你也要保重啊！”  
“没什么好担心的，我这里又不像圣/地战火连天的。”罗维诺苦笑了一下。  
“对了，我帮你处理一下淤肿。”基尔转身去翻找柜子里的药物，“还好没有脱臼，这些药敷两三天就好了。”  
“你这么多年都在战场上打打杀杀的，我还以为你把医疗都忘了呢。”罗维诺坐在椅子上，裸露着手臂等基尔给他敷药，细长、如丝绸般发亮的小麦色双腿弯曲着如弯月悬空，天生优雅的姿态美丽得犹如希腊女神的雕像。  
然而认真的基尔只是低头忙着做治疗的准备。“我不像约翰大哥的医术那么专业，但是基本疗法还是会的，巴/勒/莫的阿/拉/伯医生也教了我许多。”他把几种草药混在一起，敷在罗维诺的右手臂上。  
“哎呀……”罗维诺不禁轻轻叫了一声。  
“会痛吗，哥哥大人？”基尔放轻了力度，“等会还要裹一层布，要忍住哦。”  
“其实没什么事……我只是特别怕疼，唉……”  
基尔对着罗维诺苦笑了一下。  
“我真是太弱了，什么时候变得像你这么坚强就好了。”罗维诺变得垂头丧气。  
“我不会介意的，保护哥哥大人是我的荣幸。再说，哥哥大人其实内心比表现出来的要坚强得许多。”  
“你怎么知道的？”  
“比方说哥哥大人一个人去市场帮我买东西……”基尔不好意思地挠挠头。  
“……哎呀！”纱布包扎手臂的时候又传来一阵痛感，罗维诺忍不住又叫了一声。  
   
茶余饭饱之后，罗维诺和基尔两个人坐在一楼喷泉厅门前涂着彩色花纹的拜/占/庭式大柱子下面。从大厅流出去的水在宫殿前汇成一条长长的池子，延伸到远处的大草坪。深蓝色的夜空、点缀其中的无数闪亮明星、灯火阑珊的宫殿、院子里深色的阔叶热带植物，皆倒映在镜面般的池水上，仿佛地上铺盖了一块五彩斑斓的地毯。如此充满阿/拉/伯的魔幻风情，犹如一千零一夜中的美梦，难怪此地得名“Jah'nat al-Ard”，阿/拉/伯语“地上的天堂”。  
罗维诺看着一柱柱小喷泉在他们面前形成一堵墙，卸下坚硬的铠甲、穿着柔软便装的基尔就坐在他身边，距离是那么近，稍微抬一下手臂两人的肩膀就会摩擦到。虽然是同龄人的外表，生为战士的基尔却比他壮实许多，罗维诺从眼角处可以偷偷瞥到上下起伏的厚实胸膛，加上基尔呼出的温暖气息，这使得他心跳加速。罗维诺很想靠在基尔肩膀上，或者索性将头埋在对方胸脯里——这是他的骑士，基尔是属于他的，为什么不让这样的感受更真实一点呢？毕竟明天基尔就要离开了。这样想着，罗维诺闭上眼睛，一头倒下去，枕在基尔盘着的大腿上装睡。  
这位忠诚的骑士没有立即做出反应，沉默了好一会儿，才轻轻地抚摸罗维诺柔软的卷发，小声地说，“哥哥大人，户外睡觉会着凉的，我们回房间去吧。”  
“唔……我不想起来……”罗维诺只想在基尔大腿上多枕一会，假装在睡梦中迷迷糊糊地说。  
“那我抱你回去吧。”  
听到这句话，满心期待的罗维诺悄悄将弯曲着的手移近自己羞红的脸庞，以便遮住窃喜的表情，但仍然不作声地躺着。  
基尔就当自己的主子默认了，脱下肩膀上的披风给罗维诺盖上，又双手抱起，轻声朝三楼走去。  
这段距离对于在基尔怀中的罗维诺实在太短了，在他还没下决心克服自己的害羞、抓上基尔胸前的衣襟之前，他感到自己已经被小心翼翼地放到自己的床上。  
基尔，再靠近一点——罗维诺继续紧闭双眼，内心却强烈地呼唤着。  
然而基尔给他拉好被子后，转身就要回隔壁自己的房间。  
罗维诺睁开眼睛时，基尔已经关上了卧室的门。  
想到他两最后的独处时间就这样无声无息地结束了，自己的心意也没来得及传达，想着想着，罗维诺就像个小孩子一样流下眼泪。  
这时候，卧室的门又打开了——基尔又走回来。  
“……哥哥大人？”基尔跪在罗维诺床前，看到罗维诺湿润的大眼睛，在窗外月光的照耀下，泪水仿佛落下凡间的星星，“为什么哭了？”  
“……你不是走了吗……”  
“哥哥大人，我就在这里啊。”基尔微笑着，轻轻擦拭罗维诺脸上掉落的金砂。  
罗维诺伸出双手将基尔拉近，吻上了他的双唇，托着他的脸颊的同时自己从床上坐了起来，双手环住基尔的脖子，自己的吻变得更热烈、更疯狂。基尔也禁不住这样突如其来的暴风雨袭击，由被动变为主动，把罗维诺推倒在床上。  
他们两人的呼吸变得凌乱。同样凌乱的，还有身上的衣服和身下的被单。当基尔搂起在下面的罗维诺的细腰、贴近自己的胯下，他感到两人滚烫的欲望正隔着衣物互相需求着，并且需求变得越来越强烈，由于被束缚着而开始变得痛苦。  
“基尔……”罗维诺松开两个人的吻，在基尔的嘴边吐着炙热的气息，“好难受……”他摸上基尔的上衣，开始帮他脱下来。  
基尔咬了咬牙，还是狠心抓住罗维诺的双手，按在床单上——不管身下的人的容貌多么倾国倾城，也不管对方对自己的爱比爆发的火山还要激烈，这个禁欲的修道士居然靠着无比坚强的意志，狠下心控制住了自己的情绪，凌驾在这个小美人的身上警告说：“哥哥大人，我怕这次要真的忍不住了……”  
得到对方的回应，罗维诺兴奋得心脏猛地抽动了一下，脸烧得更红了——这样就够了。他重新打起精神，嗤嗤地笑出来，“我知道啦，不逗你了，”抬起一只脚顶开基尔的大腿，“你要保持贞操，这样才能变强，对吧？而我呢，也要维持‘处/女玛/利/亚’般的圣洁形象，让你继续崇拜得五体投地。”  
“哥哥大人，你会原谅我吗？”基尔伸出一只手把躺床上的罗维诺拉起来。  
“我很久以前就原谅你了——谁叫你是我唯一的骑士呢。”  
基尔托起罗维诺的一只手，“我永远只属于哥哥大人。”他用温热的嘴唇贴在光滑的手背上，“柠檬的香味……”  
“什么？”  
“每次吻哥哥大人的手的时候，就会闻到柠檬香味。哥哥大人闻起来就像柠檬一样酸酸甜甜的，很清新。”  
“基尔好色……”罗维诺的脸又变得火辣辣的了。  
“我、我才没有，”这回轮到基尔满脸通红，努力控制着内心的欲望，“实话实说罢了！……时间不早了，还是睡觉吧。”  
“一起睡？”  
“好啊。”  
基尔微笑着躺下来，将芳香的瘦小少年宠溺地搂入怀中，罗维诺则把头枕在自己的骑士的宽厚胸膛上，安稳地入睡了。  
   
齐/萨宫前的喷泉已经关闭，王宫的灯也逐渐熄灭，然而还有一个人在漆黑的庭院里靠着一棵棕榈树叹息。原来，安东尼奥打听到罗维诺的住处，本来想正大光明地登门造访，却看到刚才罗维诺和基尔在庭院里的那一幕。这位多情的拉/丁少年瞬间心碎了，他没料到爱情来得如此突然，又消失得如此迅速。他捡起掉在地上的一个柠檬，眼里充满悲哀的神情，“美丽的西/西/里，可爱的罗马诺！哪怕是你的一草一木，也让我如此迷恋……”


	3. Chapter 3

第二天，几十名骑士组成的队伍浩浩荡荡前往晴空万里的巴/勒/莫海港。他们每个人都身穿白色长袍，胸前绣着巨大的黑色十字，每个人的马匹也披着同样图案的帆布。前来送别的群众们站满了码头，给依次登上挂着条/顿十字旗帜的大船的骑士们递上饯别礼。  
一对母女拥抱了其中一名年轻的骑士，大妈将一篮子干粮递给骑士，说道：“之前真是谢谢你从法/国士兵手中救了我女儿，我们还真舍不得你走啊！”  
“这是教皇的命令，我们也没办法。”骑士特地将头盔脱下来，和大妈身旁的少女含情脉脉地对视着。  
“骑士团这样大规模地离开，以后谁来保护西/西/里和我们老百姓呢？”大妈叹了口气，望向登船甲板的入口处站着的一个棕发少年和一个银发骑士，“特别是那孩子……”  
顾不上众人的目光，罗维诺垫起脚搂住基尔的脖子，基尔立即羞得脸红，惊得动都不敢动。  
“哥、哥哥大人，大家都在看着呢……”  
“管他呢，就让我最后抱你一下。”罗维诺倔强地鼓起粉扑扑的腮帮。  
基尔红着脸深吸了一口气，略微弯下身子，用力搂紧了罗维诺纤细的腰。尽管他们两人之间隔着一层铠甲，罗维诺仍然希望自己的体温能够传达到基尔身上，而自己也能记住基尔厚实的胸膛和高大的身躯。  
直到白色的船帆消失在湛蓝的海平线上、沿着海岸的悬崖奔跑得气喘吁吁，罗维诺终于停下脚步，开始后悔没有任性地强行把基尔留下来，他还没有告诉自己有多么爱他，自己有多么舍不得离开他的怀抱——他觉得自己从今往后会日夜想念那样的怀抱，只有和基尔在一起时，自己才是完整的自己。  
罗维诺忽然内心一阵空虚，就像是心脏被人挖去了一半，心灵的痛楚和身体的乏力让他跪倒在柔软的草地上，丝毫没注意到身后有人向他悄悄靠近……  
   
安吉丽娜急急忙忙地闯进城外圣/若/望麻风病医院的大厅，身后棕色长发犹如一帘瀑布松散开来。  
“海因里希·提尔巴赫在哪里？我有急事要找他！”不顾门口士兵的阻拦，安吉丽娜拼命大喊。  
一个高大的金发青年从大厅侧门走出。“安吉丽娜？你怎么来这里？万一被传染怎么办？”  
“马焦内戒备森严，我只能来这里找你啊，海因里希！”像抓住救命稻草一样，安吉丽娜跑上去拉住海因里希的白色袍子。  
看到平日好强的未婚妻如此惊慌失措的样子，海因里希有不好的预感，握住安吉丽娜颤抖的双肩问，“发生什么事了？”  
“西/西里大人他……他被法/国人抓去诺/曼王宫了！”  
“怎么会？条/顿大人才刚坐船去圣/地，他们就变得如此嚣张了？”  
“我看着他们把西/西/里大人带走的！你赶快找人把他救出来啊！”安吉丽娜急得眼泪都要出来了。  
“你冷静点，我现在就去和团长说……”  
这时候，从刚才的侧门走出一个满脸胡须、高大威严的中年男人，“我都听见了，西/西/里被法/国人带走了？”  
紧接着从他身后走出个举止文雅的白发老者，“我就说吧，条因托团长，不能小看那些法/国人，谁知道他们会对我们的西/西/里大人做出什么事情来！”  
“我不觉得他们会伤害西/西/里，普洛齐达医生。”条因托不动容色地说。  
“怎么不会！现在西/西/里成了法/国的附属国，法/国对我们做出多么过分的事情都可能！今天骑士团主力军刚离开巴勒/莫，他们不就把西/西/里大人抓了吗？是时候团结一切力量反抗法/国人了！”老者的声音极其洪亮。  
“您可以联合西/西/里贵族进行暴动，但是我们条/顿骑士团是不会参与的。”条因托非常斩钉截铁。  
“团长是害怕反叛会失败或者受到教廷的制裁？放心，我已经得到教/皇的书面同意了，他允许我们西/西/里人夺回应有的权力。再说，有骑士团强大的武装力量，我们的反叛又怎么会失败呢？不如说，起义的成败就掌握在你们骑士团的手中了，请务必加入革命的军队！”  
“普洛齐达医生，我已经说过了，条/顿作为一个独立的团体，无论暴动失败与否，是不会对我们有多大影响的，万一失败，最多就是失去一个辖区吧，但是我们的辖区还有很多。我拒绝参加暴动的原因其实是害怕会造成西/西/里整个社会的动乱啊！”  
“我们将请来阿/拉/贡的彼得做我们的国王，怎么会动乱呢！还是团长觉得被安/茹统治更好？”  
“我是不觉得被阿/拉/贡王朝和被安/茹王朝统治有什么区别，为什么一定要大费周折地去改变呢？我想西/西/里人并不喜欢战争吧？”  
“阿/拉/贡的王后是霍/亨/施/陶/芬家族最后的公主啊，怎么会没有区别？难道条/顿骑士团忘记了最初服侍的王族了吗？忘记了谁让骑士团发展壮大的吗？”普洛齐达颤抖着手，从怀里拿出一只镶着宝石的红色手套，高高举起来，“这是康拉丁国王临刑前给我们的遗物。难道你们都忘记了吗？”  
“条/顿骑士团没有忘记。”条因托立即单膝跪地，向霍/亨/施/陶/芬最后的国王的遗物深深鞠了一躬，“但是，正因为如此，我们要代替霍/亨/施/陶/芬家族守护腓特烈二世陛下最爱的这片土地。”  
   
夜里，诺/曼王宫里露天的浴池里洒满了红色的康乃馨花瓣。让所有侍女都离开后，罗维诺一个人浸泡在热腾腾的温泉里。他双手托在浴池边上蓝白相间的马赛克地板上，湿漉漉的脑袋无精打采地枕在光滑的手臂上。  
忽然，悬挂在彩色柱子之间的一帘薄纱被掀开，身着华丽红色衣裳、肤色较深的高个子少年走了出来。罗维诺立即警惕地将整个身子都埋入覆盖着花瓣的水里，只露出鼻子以上的地方。  
“罗马诺呀，你不记得我啦？”少年走到浴池边，蹲下来。  
“阿/拉/贡？”罗维诺立即认出这个总是保持笑容的人。  
“罗马诺还记得，我实在太高兴了。其实我一直在找你呢~”安东脱下上衣，跳下浴池。  
罗维诺往后退了几步，刻意和他保持距离。“找我？”  
“是呀~你听说了吗，不知道谁散布的消息，我们阿/拉/贡王后是霍/亨/施/陶/芬的公主，西/西/里的老百姓都很希望阿/拉/贡王室来做国王呢。”安东在水里划了几下，很快来到罗维诺跟前。  
“我是听说了……”  
“罗马诺怎么想呢？”安东捞起漂浮在水面上一朵完整的红色康乃馨，仔细嗅了嗅，然后递到罗维诺眼前，露出一个大大的笑容，“我喜欢罗马诺，我想和罗维诺在一起！”  
罗维诺吃了一惊，但是没有接安东的花，“如果这是人们的愿望，我不介意西/西/里和阿/拉/贡结合，”他害羞地把脸转到另一边，又说，“但是作为个人，恐怕有些不方便……”  
“因为罗马诺喜欢基尔？”  
“……你认识基尔？”  
“我和他一起随霍/亨/施/陶/芬王朝打过法/国人，可惜后来失败了。”  
“哦？原来你们也是霍/亨/施/陶/芬派的？”罗维诺表情顿时放轻松了。  
“当然了，要不康斯坦茨公主怎么会嫁给阿/拉/贡国王呢？”安东晃了晃眼前的康乃馨，“罗马诺接受我做你的同盟吗？”  
“如果这是人们的愿望的话，我也不会特别反对……”罗维诺小心翼翼地抬起一只手臂，露出水面，接受了安东的花。  
没料到，安东居然趁此机会握住了罗维诺的手腕，把他拉近自己，托起罗维诺的下巴吻了下去。  
起先罗维诺非常害怕，却无法挣开对方有力的束缚，然而随着安东的吻越来越激烈，罗维诺内心的火焰不经意之间竟然被点燃，被对方的热情吸引住了，逐渐放弃了挣扎。  
等安东最终把这个吻松开时，罗维诺不知不觉地用迷离的眼神看着眼前这个浑身散发着性感的人。  
“罗马诺呀，其实你很需要被人痛爱对不对~”安东轻轻抚摸罗维诺细长又苍白的脖子，“可惜呀，那个虔诚的僧侣却无法满足你……”  
听到基尔被提起，罗维诺生气地打击水面，向安东泼了一脸水，“混蛋，不许说基尔的坏话！”  
“罗马诺生气的样子也很漂亮呢~”安东继续保持阳光般的微笑，“你这么喜欢基尔，他知道吗？”  
“我们在一起这么久了，怎么会不知道呢？”罗维诺的回答显得底气不足。  
“那他怎么不回应你呢？一定是不够喜欢你，不如说，他只是把你当主人，你的要求他不会拒绝，但是绝对不会主动的。”  
“哼，怎么可能？……我和你才认识，你会什么都清楚？”  
“我当然清楚了，我们的语言和文化如此相近，初次见到罗马诺的时候我就有一见如故的感觉，西/西/里和阿/拉/贡结合，简直是命中注定的事……”说着，安东又继续朝罗维诺走了几步，但是罗维诺拼命往后退。  
“笨蛋，两个国家结合不意味着我和你之间要发生什么事……”罗维诺发现自己已经退到浴池的一个角落，无法再避开咄咄逼人的安东。  
“我有说要发生什么事吗？对了，还是罗马诺希望发生什么呢？”安东的双臂架在罗维诺双肩后的浴壁上，试图困住他，“罗马诺想要什么，我都知道哦~因为我们都是情欲旺盛的拉/丁人呀~”  
“……混、混蛋，我才不会想那些色/色的事情！”罗维诺气得满脸通红。  
“罗马诺果然很需要人痛爱吧~也难怪，这么漂亮……”安东低下头，在罗维诺脸上吐着热气——太阳的味道。  
“……谁漂亮？”罗维诺抬起金绿色的大眼睛，有点胆怯地说。  
“当然是罗马诺呀~难道没有人告诉你？”安东再次轻轻抬起罗维诺精致的下巴，“这世上谁没听说过西/西/里王国举世无双的容貌呢？我也是慕名而来，没想到从第一次见面起，我就被你的美貌深深吸引了，我好想要你，罗马诺……”  
“这是你们的表白方式？”  
“我爱你，罗马诺，我欣赏你的美丽的容貌、优雅的身姿，我明白你热情的天性、了解你强烈的需求，我们就像同根生长的榕树，”安东稍稍侧着头，半垂的眼帘之下是深情的凝视，泪水湿润了翠绿色的双瞳，“有了你我才是完整的我，没了你我活不下去……接受我吧，罗马诺……”  
除了安东的甜言蜜语和真诚的眼神，如果还有什么打动了罗维诺的话，那就是他突然浮出水面的上半身——结实的胸肌丝毫不输基尔，不同的是，他深色的皮肤更能映出光泽，显得油亮油亮的，散发着强烈的男性荷/尔/蒙。  
如果这是人民的意愿，也许我们结合也是件不错的事情。  
天真的罗维诺轻轻地点了点头。  
安东毫不犹豫地弯下腰再次亲吻罗维诺，由上至下地抚摸这个西/西/里少年浸泡在水中赤裸的、未经人事的身体……  
然而，一个突如其来的男生的喊声打断了水中两人的动作。“卡/斯/蒂/利/亚！你居然对罗维诺动手！”  
罗维诺仿佛如梦初醒，赶紧推开安东。  
“法/兰/西~”安东对着岸上叉着腰的少年微笑。  
原来，刚走进浴室的正是留着金色披肩发、身穿蓝色长袍的弗朗西斯。  
“罗维诺，你被安东骗了，他不是阿/拉/贡，而是卡/斯/蒂/利/亚。”


	4. Chapter 4

夜晚，灯火通明的诺/曼王宫。人们聚集在宫殿正中央露天的庭院里举办宴会，五颜六色的彩带悬挂在拜/占/庭式的柱子之间，新鲜绽放的花朵装扮了每个角落；特地为晚宴摆设的大量大理石桌子连成长长的一条，顺着庭院的三面墙摆放，侍从们正像蜜蜂一样忙碌地给桌子放上香喷喷的食物和酒水。  
根据在座人们的衣着和外貌，主要可以分为两个民族——法/兰/西和西/班/牙。果然，坐在东面最中间的两个少年，正是弗朗西斯和安东尼奥。弗朗身着蓝色丝绸长袍，金色卷发长及肩膀，从背后看上去还真以为是一位千金大小姐；他身边的安东则是另一种风格，黑色短发和晒黑的皮肤让人联想到他是个喜欢户外运动的野孩子，但是身上红色的华贵短袖衣裳又不得不让人怀疑他将来会成为英勇好战的君王。  
刚才还充满欢声笑语的庭院，突然由于刚从入口处进来的传令官的一个手势而顿时变得鸦雀无声。所有在座的名门贵族们都轻轻放下手中的饮食，抬起头张望，仿佛在期待着什么。  
正对着弗朗和安东这面的入口处，蹲坐在两侧的两位侍女放下手中巨大的孔雀羽毛扇，从后面缓缓走出来的，是一身阿/拉/伯舞者装扮的罗维诺——翠绿色的纱状长裤腰间装饰着一圈圈金色的吊饰，细长的脖子上悬挂着夸张的大项链，头上披着金绿色的透明薄纱垂到臀部以下，使他上半身娇嫩的皮肤若隐若现。  
当跟随身后的乐队冉冉奏起动听的东方音乐，罗维诺带着悠扬的舞步款款来到庭院之中。他纤细又光亮的腰像水蛇一样灵活地摇摆扭转，每一个动作都带动了身上大大小小的装饰物，镶嵌着绿宝石的耳坠、金灿灿的手环擦发出悦耳的叮当声，如此动人的舞姿、优雅的身段、似笑非笑的精致面容，引得每个观众目瞪口呆。  
弗朗用手肘捅了捅安东，低声说：“这回你总该满意了吧？”  
安东向上弯起了嘴角，“美丽的西/西/里，真是百看不厌啊。”  
“我软禁他在这里一个月，天天跳舞给你看，你以后就别再缠着他了啊，罗维诺可是哥哥我的。”弗朗加重了后半句的语气。  
“Amigo，我很感谢你的慷慨。我也不希望西班/牙和法/国为了争夺西/西/里而刀刃相见，你的这次让步，将会成为我一辈子的美好回忆。”  
“你不会对他动了真情吧？我警告你，倘若你日后食言，我们俩就不可能像今天这样称兄道弟地并排而坐了。”  
“放心，我绝对把友谊看得更重呀~”安东交叉手腕，托着自己的下巴，掩盖住嘴上的微笑，“弗朗，把罗马诺叫过来。”  
弗朗无奈地叹了口气，向罗维诺招手。罗维诺面无表情地走过来，他的芊芊细腰随着每一个步伐左右扭动。当他发现人们的目光都落在自己裸露的肌肤上时，羞涩的花季少年红着脸用头纱捂住了上半身。  
他咬着牙向弗朗和安东行了个礼，不料这时候安东突然从座位上站起来，拉起了他的一只手，毫无防备的他不经意间让头纱滑落在地上。  
“这是柠檬香味吧？我还以为洗了澡的罗维诺会是康乃馨的气味呢。”安东嗅了嗅罗维诺的手腕，目光仿佛在罗维诺袒露的胸膛上扫了一眼。  
趁着安东放松了手劲，罗维诺赶紧收手捂住胸膛，弯下腰，用另一只手捡起地上的头纱。  
“罗马诺还真是比女孩子还漂亮呀~”安东笑容灿烂地说。  
罗维诺身体止不住颤抖，硬生生地把眼眶里的泪水咽回去了——基尔不在身边的时候，他一定要坚强。  
   
维/切/利/亚市场背后的小巷里，一个用灰色外套蒙着头的男子蹑手蹑脚地来到一家门窗紧闭的破旧酒馆前，四处张望确定没有路人的时候，他敲了三下大门。  
过了一会，门开了，伸出一只手，快速地把男子拉进去，又悄声关上门。  
酒馆里浓烈的酒味和熏臭味呛到了刚进来的男子，他咳嗽了几声，摘下外套，身着华贵的灰色衣服显得与在座衣着随意甚至邋遢的平民百姓有些格格不入。男子约摸二十四五岁，梳理得齐整的黑发在头顶处有一小撮白色。  
在座位上摆着各种闲散姿势的人们中，一位与新来的男子年龄相仿的深棕发男子站了起来：“我给各位介绍一下，这是罗杰·马斯特兰杰洛，我的至交好友，出身于显赫的巴/勒/莫贵族家庭。”  
在棕发男子身边找了个位置坐下后，罗杰单刀直入地问道：“尼可拉斯，请把你们商量的结果告诉我吧。”  
尼可拉斯看了看坐在第一排的普洛齐达——他也是在场仅有的几位贵族之一。看到老者点点头，尼可拉斯说道，“经过两天的集体会议，我们决定于3月30日发动全面的暴动。”  
“为什么选择那天？”  
“那天在市郊的圣/灵教堂正好有复活节晚祷，将会聚集大量的平民百姓。如果正好让人们遇见法/国士兵伤害我们的人的情景，必定会煽动人们愤怒的情绪，我们派人混在人群中带领人们奋起反抗，砍杀法/国人。”  
“你们怎么确定那天一定有法/国士兵在教堂附近伤害老百姓呢？”  
“这个嘛……”尼可拉斯有点尴尬地看向普洛齐达。  
普洛齐达面不改色地说，“当然是我们自己制造机遇了。如果有一个年轻貌美的姑娘路过一群醉酒的士兵，难道她不会被侵犯吗？”  
罗杰明白普洛齐达的意思，默默在心里刻了个十字架。这样对那个姑娘很残忍，但是为了大家。  
尼可拉斯继续说：“届时，巴/勒/莫百姓和西/西/里贵族将联合起来，一起反抗这里的法/国人，将暴动扩大到全西/西/里岛，将他们统统赶出西/西/里王国。”  
“贵族方面就交给我吧，他们都准备好了，就等我传达确切的行动时间。可是，阿/拉/贡王国方面呢？有没有联系上？”罗杰问。  
“普洛齐达先生已经和阿/拉/贡商量好，一旦我们掀起全国上下的暴动，阿/拉/贡就带他的国王乘船过来，加冕成为西/西/里的新国王。”  
“等等，兵力这方面怎么办？我们虽然人多，能确保战胜训练有素的法/国士兵吗？”  
“这就要看条/顿骑士团会不会出兵了，这场战争的成败，都掌握在骑士们的手上。”普洛齐达神色凝重。  
   
圣/地的阿/卡城，夜间。连续几天彻夜不眠的战斗终于告一段落，基尔躺在床上呼呼大睡。忽然房间的门被踢开，他立即从梦中惊醒，拔出枕边的剑指向刚闯进来的高大黑影。  
“基尔，是我，”身着黑色长袍的男人喘着气说。  
“约翰大哥？又有夜袭？”  
“不是。西/西/里出事了。”约翰将一封羊皮信递给基尔。  
基尔借着月光匆忙看了一下，吓得全身发冷。“哥哥大人他现在怎么样？””  
“不清楚。我觉得你最好赶快回巴/勒/莫。”  
“等等！”一个高瘦的白色身影走进来，“你不可以走，基尔！”  
“所罗门，你就让他回去吧。我们的阿/卡还能撑得住。”约翰说。  
“基尔，别忘了你的任务是和我们一起守护圣/地！”所罗门一把抓住基尔的衣领，大声叫道，“别总是惦念着过去！霍亨施陶芬的时代早已经结束了，你要服侍的主人不在西/西/里！”说着，所罗门向基尔的脸狠狠揍了一拳。  
这一拳，把基尔揍醒了，让他比任何时候都清醒：  
“你错了，条/顿为西/西/里而生，也为西/西/里而死。”


	5. Chapter 5

一个月后，巴/勒/莫城外。春雨淅淅沥沥地落在教堂外的一片杏花林，被打湿的纯白色杏花无精打采地低着头，仿佛低声叹气，想念多时未见的温暖阳光。一阵急促的脚步声，杏花林像是打了个冷战，花朵慌忙甩落身上寒冷的雨滴，却有更多的毛毛细雨继续无情地鞭笞这些娇嫩的花们。  
今天，本来是罗维诺被从诺/曼王宫的软禁中释放出来的日子，直到下午才有士兵将他押送出王宫，却没有朝南部的齐/萨王宫带去，而是把他带到了巴/勒/莫北部的城外，然后狠狠地推了他一下，一声不吭地将他一个人扔在人烟稀少的杏花林子里。罗维诺比谁都了解巴/勒/莫的地理，他绝对不可能找不到回齐/萨王宫的路，但是在阴沉沉的雨天里，被扔在这样的荒郊野外，他的第六感告诉他：这是一个陷阱。  
他从来没有这么慌张过。之前的一个月里，尽管是被软禁了，由于安东尼奥和弗朗西斯有约在先，安东并没有对他做出太过分的事情，而且在弗朗的看护下，日子过得井然有序。但是他现在的处境，就像刚被放归大自然的温顺小鹿，从不知道如何应对热带丛林的激烈竞争。他想起基尔千叮万嘱他不要一个人在外面走，就怕会遇见……  
一群穿着紫色军服的男人神不知鬼不觉地出现在林子中间，挡住了罗维诺前进的道路。还有更多的士兵从林子里钻出来，像狮子一样无声无息地瞬间包围了他们的猎物。大概有十多个人，每个人都喝得醉醺醺，踉踉跄跄地站着，衣/冠不整。  
罗维诺的第一反应就是跑，接着是大喊。但是面对这么多士兵，他的所有反抗很快变成了徒劳无功。他被人按倒在地上，嘴被堵着，四肢被人固定住，既无法动弹，也无法呼救。  
“你们看，这男孩子比女人还漂亮啊！”  
罗维诺很后悔自己天生一副好皮/囊，不如长得如这些禽/兽般丑陋……不，他宁愿没有生下来——他恨不得去死。  
肮脏的爪子伸向他纯白的上衣，就像是给一只待宰的羔羊开膛破肚般狠狠地撕/裂沾湿的衣料。禽/兽们睁大了眼睛——暴露出来的，不是血腥的内脏，而是比刚开的杏花还要雪白无暇、比大雨刷洗过的大理石还要光滑，那是一个花季少年最纯洁的贞/操。  
他珍藏多年的宝物，就要被无/耻之徒夺去，绝望之中他在心中反复地喊着思念之人的名字：“基尔，我的骑士……”  
污/物堵住了他的喉咙，使他出不了声。  
那些没完没了的肉/体上的疼痛甚至比不上他心灵上受到的伤害。他觉得世界已经结束，他已经不会再活过来……  
每一分、每一秒，对于他来说都是来自地狱的煎熬。也不知道过了多久，罗维诺只觉得身上的压力减轻，一阵强风在上空刮过。  
血液代替雨水浇灌了纯白的杏花，林子变成了鲜红色。在一片刀光剑影和杀戮声之中，出现了一对闪亮的、血红色的眼睛，天空中忽现闪电，照亮了骑在白马上的骑士的白色身影，他的一声怒吼盖过了震耳欲聋的雷声。  
瞬间，十多个士兵都被砍杀在地，修罗场也不过如此。  
基尔脱下肩上的斗篷，小心翼翼地盖在惊慌失措的罗维诺破损的身体上。滚烫的泪水流下这位坚强的骑士红色双眼，他的言语已经不能表达此刻的心情了：“对不起，哥哥大人，我来晚了……对不起……”  
看到基尔的泪水，罗维诺才意识到事情的严重性，他好想伸出手臂去拥抱这个骑士，可是身体一点都不听使唤。  
基尔，抱我——罗维诺用混着泪水和鲜血的暗绿色大眼睛，一言不发地看着基尔。  
“杀了他们……”基尔垂着头，紧握插在地上沾满血液的剑的右手发疯地颤抖，“老子要杀了所有的法/国人！！！”  
此时，附近的圣/灵教堂传来骚动声，刚才还在晚祷的人们涌入杏花林。  
“法/国人侵犯了我们的祖/国！”  
“杀了他们！”  
“同志们，冲啊！将法/国人杀得一个都不剩！”  
基尔跳上了马，向刚刚和其他条/顿骑士一起赶来的安吉丽娜喊道：  
“安吉丽娜，哥哥大人就拜托你了！”  
基尔拉紧白马的缰绳，离弦之箭般冲到人群最前面去了，几十名条/顿骑士跟在他身后跑得飞快。  
杀戮对于骑士团来说是家常便饭，在如此怒火冲天的复仇情绪带动下，骑士们的杀伤力更是平常的好几倍。所有驻扎在巴勒莫的法/国士兵加起来，对于骑士们来说不过是不堪一击的小蝼蚁罢了，杀起来却一点也不解恨。  
人民群众组成的革命军队的战斗力也不输于骑士团。教堂前开始的暴动只是一个导火线，革命的火焰很快蔓延了全城，革命军队路过每一个门户，都会随之加入新的成员，并且带上更多的铲子斧头当做武器。群众的暴动甚至比骑士团的杀戮更无理：他们闯入修道院，杀害所有法/国僧侣和尼姑；凡是遇到不会说标准西/西/里语的人，一律被视为法/国人，无论男女老幼格杀勿论。他们甚至杀害了一名怀孕的妇女并取出腹中婴儿，只因为那孩子的父亲是法/国人。  
当天深夜的时候，革命群众已经攻占了整个巴/勒/莫，将所有能够用来出气解恨的人和事物都销毁殆尽。巴拉特大街上的血迹已被大雨稀释。人们在齐萨王宫前的天堂公园烤野猪，庆祝他们的胜利。  
另一方面，条/顿骑士团驻巴/勒/莫总部的马焦内并没有丝毫松懈，两名骑士全副武装、把守在大门口。没有人可以入侵这个戒备森严的骑士团国中国。  
总部二楼的会议厅，黑十字的盾牌高挂在正中的墙上，围着一张巨大的红木桌子的是骑士和贵族们。骑士们白色的制服沾满了下午战斗时染上的血液和泥土，却没有人在意去更换衣物；贵族们要么正襟危坐，要么靠墙站着，并没有取下挂在腰间的长剑的心情。他们当中，年/老者曾目睹腓特烈二世在世时西/西/里王国的繁荣与强盛，年轻人们则是听着腓特烈二世王族的故事长大。面对今天下午发生的惨剧，他们长期埋藏在心底对霍亨施陶芬王族的那份忠诚被唤醒，誓死团结一心将安茹势力全部赶出西/西/里岛。  
在人们热火朝天地讨论第二天早上开始的行动计划时，只有基尔一个人默默地站在门口旁边，空洞的红色眼睛陷入了沉思，又似乎在等待着什么。  
这时，门开了，一阵食物的香味扑鼻而来，由安吉丽娜带领的几个巴/勒/莫市民端着夜宵走进来，有烤野猪、烤羊排和萝卜牛杂汤。才想起没有吃晚饭的众人瞬间流下口水，争先恐后地从市民手里接过食物，狼吞虎咽吃起来。  
“条/顿大人，快趁热吃了吧。”安吉丽娜有点担心地看看站在原地不动的基尔，给他递去一份烤羊排。  
基尔摇摇头，双臂还是交叉放在胸前，声音哽咽地说：“……哥哥大人他怎么样了？”  
安吉丽娜的心抽痛了一下，但还是强作镇定，“西/西/里大人……还在齐/萨宫躺着。”  
“他……会好起来吗？”  
“海因里希说他一个月就可以下床走动了……放心，海因里希正在照顾西/西/里大人呢。”  
“……他心理上的呢？”  
安吉丽娜没有作答，红肿的眼睛又流下了泪水。  
   
基尔回想起早些时候，自己去齐/萨王宫探望罗维诺的情景。  
换上干净衣服、包扎着绷带的罗维诺躺在床上，卧室里充满了血腥味和泥土味。  
“基尔……基尔……”  
基尔在床头坐下来，很清晰地听到罗维诺在迷糊中叫他。他试图擦拭罗维诺脸上的泪痕时，罗维诺突然睁开眼坐起来，如受惊的兔子般胆怯地看着他。  
“哥哥大人，是我啊。”基尔伸手去碰那个发抖的瘦弱肩膀，罗维诺却整个人都蜷缩到了角落头。  
“……不要碰我……求求你……”罗维诺把蓬乱的头埋在双腿之间。  
   
一阵响声惊到了会议厅的所有人，他们看到门旁边的墙壁裂了一个洞，落在上面的基尔的拳头鲜血直流。  
“哥哥大人平时那么害怕疼痛，就算是一点淤肿也会叫痛，他现在一定很难受吧……”基尔咬着牙，浑身颤抖，一向坚强的骑士又哭了，而且是在众目睽睽之下：  
“可怜的哥哥大人……可怜的哥哥大人……”


	6. Chapter 6

天蒙蒙亮的时候，雨停了，诺曼王宫缓缓升起了霍亨施陶芬王族的老鹰旗帜。海格力斯大厅里，约翰·普洛齐达、尼可拉斯·条因托、罗杰·马斯特兰杰洛和尼可拉斯·爱步迪莫尼亚等西/西/里革命军代表与安茹驻巴/勒/莫总督约翰·圣雷米、副总督威廉·波瑟雷以及弗朗西斯等安茹王族代表进行所谓的谈判。其实，革命军队已经在短短的半天内在巴/勒/莫取得全面胜利，安茹方面也只能无条件接受西/西/里方面的所有要求。  
“所有西/西/里岛上的法/国人都应立即撤离，你们赶快回去禀报安茹的查尔斯，劝他立即tui位。”普洛齐达说。  
“如果我们不照办呢？”总督圣雷米甲壳虫一般的黑色眼珠在协议书上鄙视地扫了一眼，抬起圆滚的脸说。  
“那我们就把西/西/里岛上所有法/国狗腿子都杀得一个不剩，然后攻去那/不/勒/斯，取下查尔斯混蛋的狗头！”尼可拉斯·爱步迪莫尼亚怒气冲冲地拍了一下桌子。  
“可恶的革命军，你们犯下了叛国的滔天大罪，知道吗！”副总督波瑟雷瞪圆了眼睛，仿佛眼珠就要从尖尖的三角形脸上蹦跳出来，“国王绝对不会放过你们！将你们统统处死！”  
“叛国？我们的国王本来就是霍亨施陶芬家族的人，却被查尔斯篡夺了王位，你们才是侵略者！驱赶侵略者是每个爱国的西/西/里人义不容辞的事情！”罗杰·马斯特兰杰洛仰起头，将头顶上的一戳银发往后拨了一下。  
“你们以为扰乱社会秩序的暴动会为西/西/里王国带来什么好处吗？”圣雷米指着交叉双臂默默站着的条因托说，“我还以为条/顿骑士团多少有点理智，没想到却加入了暴动！愚蠢啊，愚蠢……”  
“你们的人对西/西/里王国做出了惨绝人寰的恶事，还想让骑士团坐视不管吗？条/顿骑士团将会全力支持西/西/里人民的革命，将革命成果维持到底！”条因托的语气铿锵有力，显出身经百战的强大军人气场。  
“哼，维持？你们打算让愚民当你们的国王吗？”圣雷米讽刺地冷笑一声。  
“当然是迎接霍亨施陶芬的后人来做我们的国王了。”普洛齐达坚定地说。  
“……您是说阿/拉/贡的彼得国王？”弗朗西斯犹豫了一下，插入他们的谈话。  
“没错，我们已经获得阿/拉/贡方面的批准，并且这次革命的策划也有阿/拉/贡的参与。”普洛齐达说。  
“……阿/拉/贡吗？”弗朗神色紧张，“您不会是说安东尼奥吧？他不是阿/拉/贡，他是卡/斯/蒂/利/亚！”  
“什么？那小子骗了我们？”尼可拉斯慌了。  
普洛齐达思考了一下，又接着镇定地说，“就算卡/斯/蒂/利/亚说了假话，多亏了他，我们革命军队团结一心，顺利发动了起义。我们之后去联系真正的阿/拉/贡就行了，相信他们会接受我们的请求的。”  
“……可是这样一来，罗维诺就很可怜了……”弗朗垂下长长的金色睫毛，一脸惋惜。  
“还不是因为你们法/国人把我们祖国害成这样！”尼可拉斯咬紧牙关。  
“真是作茧自缚啊，之后国王必定派军来西/西/里岛，王国必定遭受战争的灾害，动乱在所难免。你们口口声声说爱自己的祖国，可是接下来那孩子还要受更大的罪……”圣雷米一脸嘲讽地说着，他那副肥胖的嘴脸像贪婪的猪一样越看越可憎。  
“混蛋，不许你这么说！”尼可拉斯拔出剑，朝圣雷米冲去。  
在他即将挥剑的一瞬间，另一把剑向圣雷米短厚的脖子挥去，头颅即刻落地。  
尼可拉斯看到自己的同伴罗杰收起那把刚染上血的剑，又低头看在地上急促蔓延的血泊，他眼里含着泪光，“革命终将胜利！西/西/里王国万岁！”  
这天上午的谈判由于总督突然死亡而草草了结。只有副总督和弗朗西斯几个法/国人乘船逃离了巴/勒/莫，其他没来得及逃跑的人只能等死。按照昨晚马焦内会议的作战计划，革命军队很快攻占巴/勒/莫附近的城镇，在短短一个月之内，暴动波及整个西/西/里岛，只有西南部的墨/西/拿迟迟未未攻下，在那里，有查尔斯派来的军队顽强抵抗着。  
   
夏末的齐/萨王宫门前的柠檬树长出黄金的柠檬果，清新的香味随着湿热的空气弥漫整座王宫。卧室里，罗维诺坐在床上，闻了闻还残留着血腥味的自己的手腕，又抬起头，眼神空洞地望着窗外湛蓝的天空。  
忽然，房门开了，罗维诺像木偶一样缓缓转过身，眼神呆滞地看着这个不速之客。  
“罗马诺呀，我是安东，我来看你啦~”安东一脸微笑地说。  
“……哦，是你啊……”罗维诺面无表情地说。  
“太好了，罗马诺还认得我呀！看来很快就可以恢复健康了呢！”  
罗维诺似笑非笑地哼了一声。  
“怎么了？不开心？告诉你好消息哦，查尔斯的军队已经撤离墨/西/拿，整个西/西/里岛已经完全自由了，相信到了9月，阿/拉/贡国王就能到达巴/勒莫了呢~”  
罗维诺轻轻叹了口气。  
“罗马诺怎么唉声叹气的呢？……我知道了！是不是想念基尔了？”安东恍然大悟地拍了一下手。“他是不是忙着攻略墨/西/拿，没有空理会罗马诺呀？”安东直接坐到了床上，引得罗维诺条件反射地抱紧被褥，往后退缩到墙角。  
“……基尔……救我……”罗维诺脸色发白，发紫的嘴唇禁不住颤抖。  
顿时，安东绿色的眼中燃烧起嫉妒的火焰，他一边冷笑一边嘲讽地说，“基尔不会来救你的。基尔没有把可爱的罗马诺从危险中救出来。基尔嫌弃可怜的罗马诺不再是处子之身。基尔在逃避罗马诺，知道吗？”  
“不会的……基尔不会的……”罗维诺拼命摇头，豆大的泪水滑下颜色暗淡的双瞳。  
“跟我走吧，来卡/斯/蒂/利/亚，和我住在一起。我绝对不会嫌弃罗马诺，我爱你，罗马诺。”  
安东正试图更接近罗维诺的时候，门外守着的一个侍从探头进来说：“卡/斯蒂/利亚大人，他们回来了。”  
听到这里，罗维诺的双眼忽然闪过一道希望的亮光。  
“先这样吧，下次再来看望你哦，罗马诺~”安东眨了一下眼，和侍从一起迅速离开了。  
等房门再次打开的时候，失望的表情又回到罗维诺脸上。安吉丽娜和海因里希走了进来。  
“西/西/里大人，一切都好吗？”安吉丽娜担心地问。海因里希走近罗维诺，查看他的身体状况。  
罗维诺默默地看着空无一人的房门外，巨大的痛苦又占据了他变得脆弱的心灵。  
他渴望基尔的拥抱。他想要基尔回来。可是他不会说出来，他觉得自己像肮脏的废物一样被抛弃了。  
   
罗维诺觉得剩余的时间不多了。这副残破不堪的躯体就要从混沌的世界中消失——从前他贪生怕死，如今他只是觉得，只是一个垃圾从世界上消失，没什么大不了的。  
而且就是今天。  
他挽起白色的长袍下摆，露出纤细雪白的脚踝，急匆匆地绕着齐萨王宫的旋转楼梯往上爬。一种死亡的欲望使劲拽着他日渐消瘦的身体，使他很快爬到了顶层。  
这时候，他听到身后有人在叫他——  
“哥哥大人！”  
他日思夜想的人的声音。  
唉，那是他最爱的基尔。  
他好想临走前再看一眼他心爱的骑士，只是身体已经不受自己的控制。罗维诺爬上了窗台，使出最后的气力转过身面对室内，在泪光中看到向他跑来的朦胧白色身影——他满足地微微笑了一下，身体就往窗外倾倒。  
“哥哥大人，为什么？！”  
在罗维诺坠下去的瞬间，基尔纵身一跃，也跟着跳出了窗外。  
半空中，基尔伸长了左手，千钧一发之刻捞到了罗维诺的腰部，继而两人在空中紧紧抱在了一起——  
“基尔，你终于抱我了呢，”罗维诺托起基尔的脸，露出温柔又纯真的笑容，就像从前一样。  
“我一直都很想抱你啊，哥哥大人，”基尔微笑着回应，亮红的目光和金绿的目光相互凝视。  
最终，两人重重地落在了地面。基尔听到自己骨骼碎裂的声音，可是这算不了什么，重要的是他怀里的罗维诺还活着——  
这时候，罗维诺身后的灌木丛伸出了一把长剑，从背后刺进了少年心脏的位置。瞬间，罗维诺口中喷出大量的鲜血。  
“哥哥大人！哥哥大人！”基尔全身发痛、动弹不得，却不顾一切的大声呼唤。  
“基尔……不要责怪阿/拉/贡……我注定要死的……”罗维诺微笑地看着基尔，口中不断涌出的血液使他说话断断续续。  
“哥哥大人，你不会死的！”悲痛和恐惧充斥了基尔的身体。  
“答应我……将来……你要变得更强大……”说着，罗维诺闭上了眼睛，被鲜血染红的雪白胸口停止了起伏。


	7. Chapter 7

从灌木丛中走出一个和基尔年级相仿的少年，黑色的卷发、身体轮廓让人想起安东尼奥，一身深色的装扮、冰冷的蓝色眼珠和严肃的表情让他显得更成熟一点，并具有高贵的王者气质。他将染血的剑收回腰间，轻轻跪在基尔和罗维诺身边。  
“看来，让罗维诺死在你的怀里，也算是完成他的一桩心愿吧……”  
“你居然……杀害了哥哥大人……”基尔想拔出剑，可是他摔碎的左手臂根本动惮不得，骨折的大腿也只能保持跪在地上的状态，“……你是谁？”  
“我是阿/拉/贡，”少年亮出披风上绣有的纹章，“罗维诺让我杀了他自己。”  
“这怎么可能？”  
“是真的。罗维诺知道他就要死了。看现在西/西/里王国内的动乱，就是他死亡的征兆。他的身体一天天衰弱下去，已经没有复原的可能。他唯一不希望的是，让卡/斯/蒂/利/亚得到自己的身体。所以他吩咐我，在他死去的那一天，我必须要在场，即使你来救他，我也要将他杀死，因为，他不希望你看到他最后慢慢死去的样子，增加你难过的时间，也增加他的身体被安东抢夺的可能性。”  
“你说什么？为什么他要让你们争来夺去的，难道他就没有作为一个独立的国家的自主权吗？”  
“谁让西/西/里既美丽又脆弱呢？这不也是你保护他的原因吗？”  
“我保护他……只是因为他是西/西/里。”  
阿/拉/贡冰蓝的双眼露出惊讶的神色，然后稍稍笑了一下，“真是感人的爱情啊。如果我也能遇到这样的爱情，又何必成天和卡/斯/蒂/利/亚苦苦争斗呢？”  
“你冒着与我结仇的危险，只是因为要与卡/斯/蒂/利/亚作对？”  
“算是吧。不过，你要知道，作为我们这样的国家，并不能完全受自己的意志控制，就像罗维诺无法阻止自己坠楼，也无法阻止其他国家来侵占他一样。让我比较吃惊的是，这次晚祷事件，你竟然全凭个人意志参与其中，完全不顾教廷和整个王国的利益……”  
“你的意思是说，是我害死了哥哥大人？”  
“不，我是说这次的事件非常有血性，你也是个有情有义的‘人’。再说，既然人民挑起了这场革命，罗维诺必定受到巨大伤害。与其留着破损的身体，不如找机会重生。”  
“重生？你是说哥哥大人会回来吗？”基尔似乎看到了一线希望。  
“是的，只要我战胜了弗朗西斯，收复所有西/西/里王国的领地，罗维诺一定会回来的。”  
此时，基尔感到怀中罗维诺消瘦的尸骨开始变轻。他低头仔细看，发现罗维诺的肉体正在消失。  
“要消失了吗？毕竟我们不是真正的人啊，”阿拉贡叹了口气，“罗维诺说，他的衣物给我，柠檬树留给你。”  
说话之间，罗维诺的肉体化为烟尘，接着又完全消失在稀薄的空气中。  
“柠檬树……？”基尔擦了擦眼泪。  
“对。罗维诺说那是他的化身，真是让人嫉妒啊，你们。”  
   
一个月后，罗维诺消失的地方长出了一棵小树苗。已经恢复健康、身着白色军服的基尔跪在小树跟前。  
在他的身后，出现了同是身着铠甲的两个少年。  
即使仍然背对着他们，基尔也能感觉到他的战友们的气息。  
“如果我不只顾着自己的事情，哥哥大人是不是就不会死？我发誓要做永远守护他的骑士，到头来却什么也没做到，我为什么这么自私呢……？”  
“无论你参与或不参与这次革命，西/西/里大人都无法避免被两个强国争夺的命运。如果你真的那么自私，就不会跑回来救他了。”约翰用低沉的声音说。  
“不，基尔说的没错，他就是自私。”  
“所罗门，别这样！”约翰瞪了所罗门一眼。  
“基尔抛弃我们离开战场，这难道不是自私吗？还有，你这样做甚至对罗维诺也是自私的：他一直希望你能强大起来，这样你才不至于消失，将来才能继续守护他啊！”  
“……哥哥大人要我……变得更强大吗？”基尔握紧颤抖的双拳。  
此时一阵风吹来，小树苗轻轻舞动翠绿色的身体。  
“你看，罗维诺一定也是这么想的。”所罗门凑过去，给神情严肃的基尔一个温柔的微笑。  
“基尔，跟我们回圣/地吧。”约翰拍拍他的肩膀。  
基尔猛地抬起头，用有力的声音说：“我会回来找你的，哥哥大人！”  
他将剑撑在地上，一跃而起，跟随两位骑士一起朝着太阳升起的地方骑马奔走而去了。  
   
1302年，在威/尼/斯的基尔收到了安吉丽娜从巴/勒/莫寄来的信。信中说，齐/萨王宫的那棵柠檬树一夜之间消失了。基尔立即动身前往南方。  
   
天气晴朗的那/不/勒/斯海湾像蓝宝石一样美丽，雪白的海鸥们在古老的蛋/堡上空自由地旋转飞翔。一个身穿白色袍子、披着红色斗篷的6岁上下的男孩子沿着桑/塔/卢/西/亚海港欢快地奔跑着，身后一个年轻的侍从气喘吁吁地追着他。  
“新/堡里还有重要的事情没处理完，您不可以就这样跑出来玩啊，西/西/里大人！”  
“去他的！天气这么好，老子一定要来海边晒一下太阳！”男孩子回头做了个鬼脸，继续向前奔跑。  
“他们说，从前的西/西/里王国是那么温文尔雅的一个少年，如今怎么如此调皮呢？”侍从喘着气在后面小声说。  
忽然，一个白色的身影出现在正前方的远处。起初，小男孩以为是落在地上的海鸥，当他渐渐靠近这个静止不动的身影时，他睁大的金绿色眼睛发出奇异的光芒。  
这个一身白色制服、强壮结实的十四岁少年在小男孩面前单膝跪下——他的右手撑着长剑，右膝盖弯曲着，左膝盖贴在地面，抬着头，左手伸向他朝拜的对象——如此庄重正式的骑士行礼，引得周围的路人纷纷驻足远观。  
小男孩一副受宠若惊的样子用双手捂住自己泛红的脸颊，海风吹拂着他柔软的棕色卷发。  
“哥哥大人，我将一生都献给你，我永远是你的骑士。”深红的双眼认真地注视着罗维诺美丽的眼睛。  
罗维诺一动也不动地愣了好久好久，跪着的骑士也跟着一直保持这样的姿势。  
这时候，一个熟悉的声音在他耳边轻声说：“把右手伸出来就好。”  
罗维诺伸出右手，骑士用左手托起它，轻轻地吻了一下。  
“基尔，”罗维诺稚嫩的脸庞露出天使般美丽纯真的笑容。  
   
基尔总觉得冥冥中他和罗维诺有种看不见的东西在维系着，因此经过八百多年的时光流逝，他们还是在一起。  
时间回到现代，2018年的巴/勒/莫。话说那时基尔在马焦内寻不见罗维诺，又转移到巴/勒/莫主教堂，到达的时候已经是中午时分。他回想起来，那里曾是他和罗维诺第一次见面的地方。  
去之前，基尔还记得买一束鲜花，因为他要献给安葬在教堂里的腓特烈二世。等付了门票钱，进入被围栏起来的墓区，他很快找到放在最左边的深红色的腓特烈棺木。他看到棺木前有一束花的丝带上写着“Stupor Mundi”——世界的奇迹，如此艺术的花体显然是罗维诺的字迹，基尔微微地笑了。  
他走近覆盖着粉色布幕、装饰着鲜花的圣坛，低头看到自己不小心踩在地板上画的一个双鱼座标志。原来，18世纪末的时候，天文学家皮亚茨在圣坛前画了一条长约22米的子午线，上面画着十二星座图案。子午线是古人虚构的线条，目的在于让远在不同地方的人们产生一种共时感，也就是联系感。这条巴/勒/莫的子午线向北延伸到哪里呢？基尔想起他早上从柏/林直飞到巴/勒/莫的路程，就是沿着这条子午线飞行——用中/国的话来说，这就是缘分吧。  
“笨蛋，你终于找到这里了。差点就错过时间了呢，”罗维诺从柱子后面走出来，双手插在口袋里，生气地撅着嘴。  
“哥哥大人，原来你在这里！让我好担心啊！”基尔冲上去紧紧抱住罗维诺，傲娇的南/意人只好伸出手拍打基尔宽厚的背部。  
“有什么担心的，我失踪多少次你不都把我找回来了吗？再说，今天我想给你个惊喜。”罗维诺轻轻推开基尔，把他拉到地上画的子午线最左边的一个星座图案前。  
基尔这时才发现，阳光透过他们头顶巨大的圆拱顶，正好在地面羊身鱼尾的图案上，形成了一个明显的太阳光碟。  
“现在是摩羯月，中午一点左右阳光正好照射在摩羯的图案上。我特地让你来巴/勒/莫，也可以说主要是想让你看这个吧，”罗维诺害羞地用手指挠了一下自己泛红的脸颊，“生日快乐，基尔。”  
“哥哥大人……？”基尔又惊又喜地睁大了眼睛看着罗维诺。  
“你不喜欢？”  
“不，这真是个奇迹！我真是太高兴了！”基尔立即环住罗维诺的脖子，在他红扑扑的漂亮脸颊上落了一个吻，“哥哥大人好可爱！啊，柠檬的香味~”基尔将鼻子探进罗维诺耳朵后的短发。  
“好啦、好啦，别吵到教堂里的人，”罗维诺羞得脸红耳赤，“接下来我带你去吃巴/勒/莫的美食吧。”  
“虽然我最喜欢哥哥大人做的料理，但是巴/勒/莫的美食应该也很棒吧？”  
“那当然，毕竟这里也是我的家。”  
“那我们走吧！”基尔拉起罗维诺的手，两人朝巴/勒/莫古老的街道走去。  
   
（终）


	8. 番外篇 南意大利式奢侈生活

睡梦中，罗维诺轻轻翻了个身。他忽然觉得自己胸前有什么暖暖的东西压着，惊了一下，赶紧睁开眼睛——原来这是从身后搂着他熟睡的基尔伸出来的手臂。在翻身的过程中，罗维诺感觉到自己的乳头被那粗壮的手臂掠过，很快激起了他的性致，脸变得红扑扑的。  
看到心爱的人还安静地睡着，他有些生气地抿起嘴，将脸凑近基尔，感受他呼出的温热气息——这个比他强壮一圈的人紧闭双眼，淡淡的睫毛看起来细长又浓密，凌乱的银发落在挺拔的鼻梁，宽厚的嘴唇微微张开，表情看起来十分放松、甚至显得有点天真得毫无防备。如此与往日不同的表情，引得罗维诺不经意中发出轻轻的嗤笑声。  
这时候，基尔慢慢睁开了眼睛，露出一个温柔的笑容——“早啊，哥哥大人。”  
“早安，基尔。”想起昨晚两人在床上翻云覆雨的情景，罗维诺红着脸眨眨漂亮的大眼睛。  
此时两人的距离如此靠近，基尔甚至可以清晰地看到对方透明得发亮的金绿色眼眸中自己银白色的倒映。一次又一次地被这样清纯秀丽的美貌吸引，基尔掀开被子，稍微在满是褶皱的被单上用手掌一撑，凌驾到罗维诺一丝不挂、相对娇小的雪白身体之上，紧接着躬下身，像突然俯冲的捕食老鹰一般袭击了罗维诺平坦的胸前一颗粉嫩的樱桃。  
“嗯……”罗维诺的身体很快有了反应，那颗樱桃也迅速凸起、颜色变得越来越红、越来越成熟，引得他身上的人如饥似渴地吸允如此甜蜜的人间美味，那些不断分泌出来的唾液与温热的嘴唇发出让人全身酥麻的滋滋声，灵敏的舌头绕着凸起旋转、时快时慢地恶意挑逗，使得罗维诺在喘息之间收缩了一下身下的洞穴，才发现残留其中的液体黏黏稠稠地有点不舒服。  
“嗯……基尔，我想去浴室。”他轻轻敲了敲银白的脑袋，示意其停下。  
基尔立即抬起头，嘴角边还挂着唾液，“好，那去吧。”说着就坐起来，摸索床尾的衣物。  
“你也要去？”  
“当然了，我要对哥哥大人负责啊。”基尔一脸认真地说。  
罗维诺的心脏猛地抽动了一下，但他还是理性地坚持他的想法：“你也一起洗澡的话，不就没完没了了吗？我肚子饿得咕咕叫，不赶快做早餐不行……”  
“早餐让我做吧。”  
“你做的早餐能吃吗？”罗维诺不屑地摆摆手，披上一件衬衫就往卧室附带的浴室摇摇晃晃地走去。  
“哥哥大人，还是我抱你进去吧。”  
“我又不是昨天才出生的婴儿，这个混蛋！”罗维诺一边骂着一边打开浴室的门，差点绊了一跤，再关上门时不忘又骂一句：“岂可修！”  
基尔苦笑着悄悄叹了一口气，然后继续摸索他的衣物，却发现怎么也找不到自己的衬衫。  
“哥哥大人，你穿的是我的衬衫吧？”  
浴室里响起沙沙的水声，接着是罗维诺的歌声——基尔很清楚，在意大利歌剧结束之前他是无法和罗维诺搭上话的，于是只好套着个裤子、赤裸着健壮的上半身，开始打扫凌乱的卧室。  
“……Then something changed her mind' her kisses told me.  
I had no loving arms to hold me.  
Every day I wake up' then I start to break up'  
lonely is a man without love.  
Every day I start out' then I cry my heart out.  
Lonely is a man without love……”  
这歌词……我在这里呢，哥哥大人——基尔忍不住笑了，摇摇头，可是他绝对舍不得打断罗维诺优美动听的浴室歌声——这美声唱功堪比维也纳大剧院首席男歌手，充满热情与浪漫的基调，犹如一口清香迷人的红酒，高潮时波及的宽广音域更是震撼人心、让人欲罢不能，难怪都说南意大利人是天生的情人呢。  
   
白色的大厅明亮又整洁，桌上摆放着基尔买来的鲜花，墙上挂着罗维诺画的油画，让处于偏僻山区的小庄园里装修简洁朴素的房间充满情趣与生机。  
“好久没有尝到哥哥大人做的早餐，本大爷好开心！Kesesese！”基尔一手拿着浓浓的意式咖啡，一手拿着热乎乎的黄金贝壳般的千层酥，对坐在餐桌对面的罗维诺不停地咧着嘴笑。  
“很久吗？不就是工作日忙了一点，只有周末可以做嘛这个混蛋……”罗维诺有些不好意思地低头转动自己画着小猫图案的咖啡杯。  
“不，我是说能尝到如此美味的早餐，我非常开心哦~正因为不是每天都能尝到，我才更觉得机会难得，每吃一口点心、每喝一口咖啡，我都能感到哥哥大人满满的心意，从而变得非常幸福呢。”基尔放下手中食物，宽大的手掌握住罗维诺纤细的、涂了深紫色指甲油的手指，“哥哥大人是爱着我的，对吧？”  
“笨蛋！不爱你的话也不会给你做早餐啊可恶！”话一出口，罗维诺才发现自己承认了事实，懊悔地将头埋在餐桌上。  
“我也很爱你哦，哥哥大人。”  
罗维诺感到自己的手背被抬起来、然后被沾上温热潮湿的气息，于是全身变得毛躁。  
“我还可以认为哥哥大人涂上漂亮的指甲油、每天打扮得漂漂亮亮的，也是因为爱我吗？”  
“……随便你。”  
罗维诺只觉得自己的手腕开始被轻轻地啄咬，终于忍不住抬起头，紧接着自己瘦削的下巴被基尔用拇指摁住、托起，然后微微张开的双唇被亲吻。对方将舌头深入他的口腔，发起强烈的进攻，一大早就唤起他以为昨晚已经消耗殆尽的欲望，显然下身又兴奋起来。  
面对相互诉求的肿胀分身，两人正考虑着要不要回卧室继续时，罗维诺的手机响了。  
罗维诺向基尔使了个眼色，基尔只能叹了口气，不情愿地将他松开。  
“亚历克斯，有事吗？”罗维诺拿起遗忘在灶台上的黑色华为手机，懒洋洋地说。  
“罗维诺，我决定要和安东离婚了。”电话那头传来非常坚决有力的声音。  
“Cighi！又闹离婚？”  
“我再也和那家伙过不下去了。别劝我，这回我是认真的。”  
“那好吧，要来我们家住吗？”——在一边收拾餐桌的基尔竖起了耳朵，祈祷电话那边的人千万不要来打搅他和罗维诺难得的周末。  
“不用了，”——基尔松了一口气，“我去弗朗西斯家暂住一段时间。我打电话给你，只是因为我们是好朋友，我答应过你有什么事情都要让你知道。”  
“你这个大笨蛋，我觉得你最好再考虑一下可恶。”  
“我的决心已定，没什么可以考虑的了。罗维诺，你要知道，不是每个人都能像你和基尔这样能得到完美的爱情……”  
“你说什么啊可恶……”  
“我真你羡慕啊，无论是马/德里的王宫还是巴/塞/罗那的圣家堂，都没有你如此奢侈的生活。”  
看到罗维诺脸红耳赤地挂了电话，基尔迫切地问：“是加/泰罗尼亚？他这是要闹独立么？”  
“嗯。别理他，安东那独占欲很强的家伙肯定会把他追回来的。”  
“那我们可以准备出门吧，哥哥大人。”  
   
白色的奔驰跑车在阿布尔山区不限速的公路上驰骋。副驾驶座上的罗维诺侧头看左边聚精会神开着车的基尔，这让他想起很久很久以前基尔还是条顿骑士的时候，带着他骑马的情景。与现在两人被安全带绑在各自座位上不同的是，从前罗维诺可以从基尔身后紧紧搂着套着铠甲的身躯，将头靠在僵硬的背部。如今这个坚毅的骑士早已卸下铠甲，不如说，在他面前卸下了一切防备，短袖以下露出肌肉健壮的手臂，印着肥啾的白色T恤遮盖不住他结实的胸肌。罗维诺出神地看着他心爱的骑士，直到对方说话，才发现基尔也侧过头，微笑着看他：  
“哥哥大人，在想什么？”  
“没什么，”罗维诺停顿了一下，又继续说，“从前，我有幻想过，如果我是被关在高塔里的莴苣，你会不会是来把我带走的那个骑士？”  
“无论何时、无论何地，只要你说一声，我就带你走。”  
“我真应该早就提出来，说不定还可以进行一场刺激的逃亡大冒险呢。”  
“现在也不迟啊，尽管说吧，哥哥大人，你要去哪里？”  
“我要去一个开满鲜花的岛屿，那里有巴洛克的宫殿和粉色的教堂。”  
“那当然没问题！可是哥哥大人，可以先把手放开吗，不然我只好在高速公路旁停车，就地解决了……”基尔苍白的脸有些泛红。  
罗维诺低头一看，才发现刚才自己放在基尔大腿上的手不知不觉已经向上摸到了大腿根部，他撅了一下嘴，迅速收了手，“有必要这么敏感吗，这个混蛋。”  
   
这天天气相当美好，蓝色的天空凝结着几朵纯净的白云，倒映在明镜般的一望无垠的湖面上，湖水湛蓝湛蓝的，堪比美丽的地中海。  
初春樱花尚未开放，位于德国和瑞士边境上的湖中岛却早就有各种各样冒着春雪竞相开放的花朵：红黄相间的郁金香、紫红色的君子兰、白色的水仙花。  
罗维诺和基尔来到前方开满一大片紫色二月兰的巴洛克宫殿前。宫殿的白色外墙由红色条纹修饰，使得四四方方的马蹄形建筑群看起来崭新又可爱，正中央三角形屋顶金色的巨大纹章更是画龙点睛之笔。  
“这不是条顿骑士团的纹章吗？”罗维诺指着纹章上黑色的十字说道。  
“对呀，哥哥大人真是太懂我了！”基尔得意地咧嘴笑道。  
“想不到在如此童话般的岛屿上，还有你们团的建筑？要怎么说呢，这座宫殿与其说是朴实，不如说……有点可爱？”罗维诺坏笑着用胳膊肘捅捅基尔的腰。  
“啊……其实这是我退团之后修建的了，现在由伯爵夫妇管理呢，kesesese~”基尔不好意思地挠挠自己的脸颊。  
他们先是走进宫殿右边的尖顶教堂，刚一进去，罗维诺就噗呲一声笑出来：以粉白色、粉红色和淡绿色为主色调的大堂里，用木架子摆满了色彩斑斓的花盆，天花板吊着葫芦藤，圣坛上是几篮白色的小雏菊，如果不是墙上画着好几个黑色的条顿十字，还真让人以为误入到黑森林里小魔女的魔法屋呢。  
“哈哈哈，好少女的教堂哦~”罗维诺笑得腰板都直不起来了，弄得正在教堂里一脸严肃的员工停下手中修剪花卉的工作，不好意思地看着他。  
“哥哥大人这是在笑话本大爷吗？”基尔汗颜道。  
“这实在很适合你啊，哈哈哈……不过，还真是漂亮呢~”罗维诺压制住自己的狂笑，向基尔眨眨金绿色的大眼。  
基尔觉得自己的心脏强烈地抽动了一下，顿时有一种想把这个笑容如春日阳光般明媚的美人拥入怀中——可是尚存的理智告诉他，周围还有人看着呢。  
宫殿里正在举办伯爵夫人的家居展，平日简约的白色房间如今变得花里胡哨，充满了春天的气息。粉刷着田园小碎花的展柜上，鲜花图案的枕头套、桌布、纸巾创造出小清新氛围，红色的小松鼠、黄色的小鸡、粉红色的小绵羊等陶瓷小玩意十分惹人喜爱，金色的迎春花、挂满五彩缤纷的复活节彩蛋的人造树将满园春色带入室内。  
在这些琳琅满目的可爱工艺品中，最吸引罗维诺的是一条挂在人台上的绣着几个桃心的红色小方格围裙。  
“基尔，你觉得这个怎么样？”  
想象着罗维诺穿着这条围裙给他做菜的样子，基尔禁不住鼻血直流，“哥哥大人一定会很可爱的……！”  
“可恶，我这是要买给你穿的笨蛋！”罗维诺生气地跺跺脚。  
“为什么是我？”基尔吃惊地问。  
“粉红色比较适合你啊！”罗维诺不由分说地买下围裙，便拉着基尔往负一楼的盥洗室走去。  
“站着别动，”来到空无他人的盥洗室里，罗维诺从墙上抽了一张纸巾，踮起脚给基尔擦脸，“你看你，鼻血都流了。”  
“啊，真的，”基尔看了一眼染红的纸巾，“哥哥大人对我真贴心~”  
“笨蛋，我只是不想你在大庭广众之下丢人罢了！”  
基尔突然握住罗维诺的一只手，纸巾就这样掉到了地上。这个银发的大个子稍稍弯下腰，垂下银色的睫毛，深红的目光默默地凝视比他矮半个头、睁着迷惑的大眼睛的深棕发色年轻南意人。  
就在基尔正要俯身贴上罗维诺的柔软双唇时，铃声又响了，这回是基尔的手机。  
“抱歉，哥哥大人，我接一下电话。”基尔很后悔忘记关手机。“哦，安东吗？什么，你找不到亚历克斯了？”  
基尔看了一下罗维诺，后者理所当然地说，“告诉他，亚历克斯在弗朗西斯那里。”  
基尔照办了，安东很快挂了电话，但是此时基尔的性致又被打断了。  
   
黄昏时，基尔和罗维诺来到连接陆地和岛屿的长桥边。泛着柔光的湖水上游着无数只灰色的鸭子，罗维诺在垂向水面的树枝下面蹲了好久，直到从高高的芦苇后方游出两只与众不同的白色天鹅，他忽然激动地站起来说：“看，他们又游回来了。”  
“是啊，天鹅们还真是出双入对、形影不离呢。”基尔用一只手遮挡倾斜的夕阳光，遥望远处。  
“在这么多的水鸟中，仿佛这世界就只有他们俩，互相离不开彼此。”  
“就像哥哥大人与我，对吧？”基尔轻轻握住罗维诺柔软的手心。  
“可是，正是看到他们如此幸福，我内心才感到有些许不安……”罗维诺皱了一下清秀的眉头，“万一哪天其中一只不在了，剩下那只不会很可怜吗……”  
“也许会吧。可是，天鹅们绝对不会因为害怕这天的到来而拒绝和选中的配偶相爱，因为即使一生只能爱一次也好，珍贵的爱情是可遇不可求的。”  
“基尔，你知道吗，亚历克斯说我过着奢侈的生活呢。看着他和安东经常离离合合的，我还真是害怕爱情的无常，说不定他们什么时候就真的无法挽回了呢……”罗维诺垂下头，轻轻叹了口气。  
“哥哥大人，你不会是联想到我们的事情吧？”基尔担心地加重了握手的力度。  
“我是觉得……”罗维诺的声音变得有些哽咽，“我是觉得我现在过得太幸福了……”  
晶莹的泪水从他水晶般透明的金绿色眼睛涌出，沿着天鹅颈项般优雅细长的脖子，一路滑落到性感且凸显的锁骨，积攒成闪闪发亮的小湖泊。  
看到心爱的人脆弱得犹如风中之烛，基尔小心翼翼地将他搂在怀中。“别担心，我绝对不会离开哥哥大人的，”他抬起这位含着泪的美人骨感的下巴，用指尖在花朵般娇嫩的红润脸颊上轻轻滑动，擦去那些春雨般轻薄的泪珠，“哥哥大人要对世界第一帅气的本大爷有信心才对哦！”  
被基尔这样突如其来的自信逗笑了，罗维诺也搂上他宽大的背部，犹豫了一下，侧过脸让耳朵枕在基尔温暖的胸膛。  
“没关系的，哥哥大人尽管把眼泪擦在我身上吧。”基尔轻拍心爱之人小巧的脑袋，让两人的身躯贴得更紧密。  
“别吵，这样就行了。”罗维诺听到基尔胸膛传来强大且有节奏的心跳声，心里变得踏实许多——这一切都是真实的，他爱着我，他就在这里。  
   
晚上，两人回到远离尘嚣的施瓦本深山的庄园里。然而，这个基尔和罗维诺精心打造的“爱的小屋”并不是完全与世隔绝的二人世界。在厨房里，正当罗维诺要穿上刚买的红色格子围裙时，基尔的手机又响了——这对于两人来说是最后一根稻草，但是热心的基尔还是走到大厅接了老朋友十万火急的电话。  
“安东吗？找到亚历克斯了是吧？什么？你不知道怎么劝他回家？也是啊，有弗朗帮他说话，你很难说服的……”  
厨房里传来愤怒的剁菜声，基尔只能捂着一只耳朵走到门廊继续讲电话。  
   
基尔发现餐桌上尽是些奇怪的食物：辣椒汁浇牛肚、披萨包牛杂、虫蛀一般的烤羊肠……不过此刻让基尔心情更糟糕的是，他完美错过观看穿着少女围裙做菜的罗维诺——安东这个话痨和他聊了整整两个小时！  
尽管基尔吃得有些心惊胆战地，他发现每道菜都很好吃，最后，他又装了一碗汤津津有味地喝起来。“哥哥大人，请问这是什么汤？很好喝哦~”  
“牛鞭。”罗维诺面无表情地说。  
基尔差点从椅子上摔下去。  
罗维诺正要说什么的时候，自己的手机响了。  
“亚历克斯，有事吗这个混蛋？”他指指基尔手中的汤，示意他喝完。基尔只能硬着头皮照做了。  
“罗维诺，安东来找我了。”电话那头的声音总是十分清晰。  
“所以呢？”  
“我在想要不要和他和好算了……”  
“那就和好吧可恶。”  
“罗维诺，你会不会觉得我很蠢？”  
“不，我已经习惯了笨蛋。你们这对冤家在一起也有好几百年了吧，却怎么都拆不散。”  
“是啊，我只好认命了。”  
“认命？给我听好了，这个笨蛋，经营爱情可不是那么容易的，你一而再再而三地闹脾气、考验他对你的感情，总有一天爱情会被损耗完的。”  
“我可不想被你教训啊……不过，看在你是恋爱专家的份上，教我如何弥补吧？”  
“当然是皮鞭和糖果一起给咯，这个混蛋。”  
挂了电话，罗维诺看到基尔已经伏在餐桌上静静地睡着了，在确定使劲推了这个大块头一下还是没反应后，罗维诺秀丽的脸庞露出了坏坏的笑容。  
   
仿佛一切GV的开头，基尔睁开眼的时候发现自己被铁链锁在自家二楼露台的铁栏杆上，他的四肢被固定成大字型，面对着窗帘紧闭的起居室，从楼下黑漆漆的花园吹来微凉的晚风。在他失去意识时已经被罗维诺换上了“全新的戏服”：反光皮质的全黑连体紧身衣。  
“嘿，你终于醒了这个笨蛋。”罗维诺给起居室与露台之间的落地窗帘拉起一道缝，探出个脑袋。  
“今天要演什么，哥哥大人？”坐在地上的基尔抬起头，挑逗地咧嘴笑。  
“混蛋，这是作为一个奴隶该问的问题吗？”从窗帘后，他伸出一只纤细的手，宛如天堂鸟之花的剪影，接着是细长白嫩的大腿，黑色的高跟靴更突显那让人垂涎欲滴的优美线条。  
“哥哥大人？”基尔噎了一下口水，克制住内心的激动。  
罗维诺拉起所有的窗帘，身后的起居室仿佛舞台一样亮起柔和的紫色光线——他身上是一件薄如蝉翼的黑色镂空贴身内衣，身后长长的黑色透明裙尾拖到地上，皮质的腰封紧紧包裹着他苗条的身体，让凸显的锁骨之下的胸膛显得更平坦。最吸引人的是他头上闪闪发光、装饰着白玫瑰的水晶王冠，与垂在深棕色短发之下的巨大花样耳环互相辉映，犹如照亮黑夜的太阳。  
他走近基尔，扯起其脖子上写着“D&G”字样的深红色项圈，把这个大个子往上提高了一点，“我是西西里女神——今晚我要让你痛不欲生。”涂着指甲油的手指在石榴籽般鲜红的嘴唇上优雅地点了一点，又将带着柠檬清香的飞吻沾到基尔的厚唇上。  
被挑逗得内心燥热的基尔正想伸头含住这根扣动心弦的精巧琴拔，对方却早有防备地迅速将手指收了回去；他嘴角向上弯曲，露出一个浅浅的笑容——必须要耐心等待时机成熟。  
但是让基尔始料未及的是，对方早早就开始挑战他的极限——罗维诺将他的衣领拉链拉到锁骨以下8厘米的地方，低头舔舐刚好露出来的深邃胸线，同时右手抚摸光滑皮革之下壮硕的胸肌，左手掌顺着基尔的躯干右侧滑下，开始摩擦弯曲着向外张开的大腿上强健的肌肉。  
“女神大人，看来你很喜欢你给我穿上的这身衣服嘛。”基尔的脸颊开始涨红，低头看时，他发现自己的生殖器已经在轻薄的紧身衣料之下稍显硬朗。  
“当然了，你是我亲手装扮的作品嘛。”正当基尔期待放在自己大腿上的手掌能稍微再往上移动一些时，罗维诺却站直细长的身子，一只高跟鞋跟踩在基尔大腿上。  
看到深红的眼睛露出失望的神色，罗维诺得意地舔了一下自己鲜红的下唇，随即退进起居室里，跪在沙发床上，面对被捆绑着的基尔。  
基尔很快反应出来这个带有点自虐倾向的人接下来要做什么，于是紧张地喊道：“哥哥大人，快住手！”  
罗维诺只是朝相隔一段距离的基尔邪魅一笑，便开始手中的自慰动作：他先是松开身后的缎带，然后将手伸入腰封之下的蕾丝内衣，轻轻揉搓两下——蹲着的基尔拼命踮起脚，很想看清楚轻薄衣物下若隐若现的粉色花瓣，可是罗维诺并没有完全宽衣解带，而是掀起裙摆，紧接着又把手伸入三角蕾丝短裤的后方，另一只手从沙发里摸索出一只小小的按摩棒，眼看着就要直接放入内裤中——  
“哥哥大人，先润滑了才可以放那个进去！”基尔急忙担心地喊。  
罗维诺脸红了一下，赶紧又从基尔制作的“工具箱”里摸索出润滑剂，匆匆忙忙地倒了一些到指尖，又伸进内裤——  
“等等，不在手掌中暖一下会冰的哦！”基尔又大声说。  
罗维诺有些生气了，他刚才铺垫好的女神与奴隶的氛围绝不能让这个不识场合的木讷家伙给破坏掉。这么想着，他的手指直接就伸进了毫无防备的洞穴中，一阵刺激的冰凉使他禁不住牙关紧咬，抽动了一下腰部。  
等温度渐渐适应后，罗维诺缓慢地用中指在内穴里旋转——他正纳闷基尔此刻怎么不说话，于是看了那个还被绑在露台的那个人一眼。原来基尔已经睁大了野狼一般发光的红眼睛，下巴张得就要掉地，落下的唾液汇成了一条河——当然这些都是罗维诺夸张的想象，为此他故作姿态地微皱眉头，伸长芦苇般细长的脖子，轻轻叹息了一声。  
那口中的热气让基尔隔着距离也能感受到，他的全身顿时像罩上一层热腾腾的水蒸气，汗水开始往下滴——他多希望此刻能搂着心爱的人的小蛮腰，抬起那翘臀，用自己更粗更长的手指去取代罗维诺精致的手指，插入更深、更敏感的部位……但是，他现在必须忍耐。  
看到基尔还是没有半点要挣扎的迹象，罗维诺心感不爽，把按摩器插进自己的肛门后，索性把振动开到最大档，趁基尔还没反应过来时按下开关。顿时，突如其来的剧烈振动让罗维诺误认为有电锯进入了自己的洞穴，害怕身体会被锯裂，急忙尖声大叫——  
“基尔，救我！我要坏掉了——”  
还没等第一滴眼泪滑落金绿色的大眼睛，基尔使劲一扯便挣脱了四肢的铁链，纵身一跃来到趴在沙发上惊慌失措的罗维诺身上，毫不犹豫地掀起轻薄的裙尾，褪下内裤，才想起要先关掉电源，然后小心翼翼地将振动棒从小小的洞穴里取出来。  
“我是不是要死掉了，呜呜呜……”罗维诺用手臂半撑起身子，泪水哗啦啦地往下落。  
基尔赶紧检查了一下罗维诺的下身，然后说：“没事的，既没有流血也没有伤口，哥哥大人好好的呢！”  
“吓死我了，还以为不能再和你……”罗维诺没有把话说完，只是惊魂未定地扯着基尔黑色的衣领哭泣。  
如此废柴的一幕让基尔觉得他又好笑又可怜，不禁紧紧地将这个世界上最可爱的人搂在怀里，轻轻拍着还在颤颤发抖的背部，“好了好了，一点事都没有呢。”  
“嗯……”等罗维诺终于平静下来，将头靠在基尔肩膀的时候，才发现对方的手正在不老实地从背部径直滑入自己的被脱了内裤的股沟里。“基尔，我才知道你很坏哦……”  
“我怎么坏了，哥哥大人？”基尔挑起一根银色的眉毛，一脸无辜地问，手指却开始在刚寻觅到的穴口外旋转。  
“你明明可以轻易挣脱铁链，却还要配合我演戏……而且，你为什么一上来就把我的内裤给脱了？”豆大的汗珠从罗维诺油亮的锁骨滑落黑色的V字领，但是他紧紧抓着基尔的肩膀作为依靠，迫使自己露出毫不在意的笑容。  
“那还不是因为我爱你，我要把你占为己有吗。”基尔咧嘴笑着，眼中突然闪出一道锐利的光芒。  
趁着罗维诺冷不防地，基尔的两根手指同时深入他的洞穴里，仿佛已经摸熟了其中的秘密，轻轻顶了一下罗维诺的敏感点，使其不禁大喊一声“啊！”然后将自己胸前的拉链一口气往下拉到尽头，犹如火箭炮挺直、刚硬的分身立即暴露出来——“看来西西里女神忘了给她的奴隶的宝剑套上剑鞘了呢，这样省事也好。”  
坏笑着，基尔高高托起罗维诺轻盈的身躯，从沙发上站起来，一手紧搂纤细的腰部，一手用力掰开一片臀部，手指深陷入柔软有弹性的肌肤，让被润滑剂充分湿润的洞穴口张得更大。  
眼看着强抱起他的强壮男人挺起了胯部，将巨大的分身对准了他，罗维诺害怕地试图用双手捶打基尔的肩膀想将他推开，可是此时自己的整个身体被捧在半空中，锁在了对方的怀里，只能任凭他摆布——“不要~我还没准备好……”  
但是他的身体还是迅速被放在了刚硬的大炮顶端，下面的人把腹部使劲向上一挺，那粗壮、硬挺挺的家伙就一口气进入了罗维诺的身子里——“啊……啊……为什么突然就进来……嗯啊啊……！”罗维诺急喘着气，兴奋得说不出话了。  
“因为普鲁托爱着他的普罗萨尔皮娜女神，他已经控制不住自己了……嗯……！”基尔坏笑着，一上一下地抖动自己的身子，引得被迫张开双腿骑在他身上的罗维诺一声又一声地大喊，泪珠和唾液如雨水般浸湿了他泛红的脸庞。  
“我、我要坏掉了……啊啊啊~~~”借助重力，那又粗又长的钢炮在罗维诺体内快速地进进出出，使劲摩擦他柔软又潮湿的内壁、撞击他的敏感点。  
“嗯……本大爷要让哥哥大人记住……这种跌入地狱的感觉……”基尔的振动一次比一次猛烈，这样的冲击力已经不是刚才小小的振动棒可以比拟的了。  
罗维诺觉得自己的身体就像羽毛球般被不断地在空中狠狠抛起来又接住，这样脚不着地的不安感、体内那个坚硬得随时可以戳穿自己身体的炙热物体，使他忘我地大叫——那不是出于纯粹的恐惧，而是对刚在他面前敞开的新世界大门的惊讶与赞叹。他觉得自己整个人已经坏掉，就让自己在最心爱的人怀里化成碎片、融化不见……  
“基尔……！基尔！”  
“美丽的哥哥大人……嗯……我好爱你……！我要把你占为己有……！”汗珠如骤雨般洒落基尔的眼帘，他却始终睁着眼睛、含着微笑注视心爱的人，告诉罗维诺自己有多么迷恋他、多么爱他。  
“基尔……好棒……我也……我也爱你……想要你啊~~啊啊啊~~~”热烈的爱在他心口跳动，让他止不住也跟着表达自己的心意。伴随着比夜莺的歌声还要动听的尖叫声，罗维诺的分身前端变得失控地抽搐，就在这时，基尔的手握住了他——  
几乎是同一时候，两人一起跌入了地狱的深渊，一种前所未有的快感充斥了他们互相交织、融化在一起的身体——罗维诺乳白色的喷泉在空中散开了花，而基尔的精液射入了怀里人的体内，在柔软的洞口流淌下牛奶白的瀑布。  
“……哈……啊……”罗维诺被站立着的基尔一直抱着、轻轻地亲吻着，直到他终于稍微平定了气息、有些气力表达内心的惊讶，“……你今晚……怎么这么有精力啊？”  
基尔温柔微笑地看着他，“那还不是哥哥大人的愿望吗。”  
说着，罗维诺被放在毛绒绒的地毯上，身上已经被弄得凌乱不堪的高级定制衣服正在被基尔小心翼翼地脱下来。他抬起紫色光线下越发雪白的双腿，缠绕在基尔宽大的背部，吻上这个强壮的、他最心爱的人的温热双唇。  
新的一轮就要开始，正如春夏秋冬，周而复返。


End file.
